Reborn
by xInoBabe
Summary: Ino has become Orochimaru's living expirment for immortality. The compound is all she knows, but when he dies, she leaves with Sasuke and his team and tries to remember the identity she lost long ago.
1. Prologue: Don't Die

Disclaimer

I moved the disclaimer to the prologue, because it was just taking up unneeded space. I do not own Naruto, and I may not ever, but who knows. I could buy it out one day. But for now, I don't own it so don't sue. However, I do own this story, so do not copy in anyway and please don't plagiarize. It makes sad clowns convert into mimes everywhere and stimulates cow fart, further polluting the atmosphere with more methane. Thank you for reading the disclaimer. Carry on, cheerios.

Return to Top

Prologue: _Don't Die_

"My Lord, we have injected the DNA into the body," said a voice in the darkness.

The girl lying on the examination table tried to open her eyes. Her head pounded and her whole body ached. She turned her head slightly and saw needles jabbed into her limbs, carrying strange fluids into her bloodstream. Jars holding glowing liquid surrounded ghastly items and the luminous screen of a large computer bathed the room in an abnormal green light.

"Good," replied a cold, raspy voice that was somehow reptilian. "What clan was she in?"

"The Yamanaka Clan, my Lord," replied the first man, "which means she can manipulate the minds of her enemies."

"Will it work?" asked the snake-like voice.

"It's too soon to tell. She might die before we know for sure."

_Die?_ She wasn't ready to die yet. She had barely lived.

"That was why we killed the first one. This is your last chance, Kabuto-san."

"I understand, my Lord."

The second man left the room and the man called Kabuto approached the table. The girl looked at him. "Am I going to die?"

"Yamanaka-san," said Kabuto softly. He adjusted his glasses. "You're awake." He examined the monitors that surrounded her. "No…you're not going to die just yet. We need you, so stay alive, okay?" He flashed a smile at her.

"Yamanka-san…"murmured the girl. "You call me that…but is it my name?"

A thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "Yes, you are Yamanaka Ino."

She struggled with the words as sleep overcame her. "That's…good to…know…" She succumbed to the darkness of her mind and Kabuto left the room.

"Yamanaka-san," said a voice gently. "You must wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered opened. Though it was morning, no light spilled into the room. It was dark as ever. "K-Kabuto?"

"So you did hear us last night," he speculated, more for himself than her. He pulled out the needles gently and brushed a cotton swab over the openings. The belts that restrained her body to the table were released and he helped her sit up. "You must come with me."

"Where are we going?" She followed him out of the room. The hallways were dark and underground, the dirt being the floor and the walls.

"Outside. You need some fresh air."  
"Outside?"

He smiled at her. "You'll like it." They climbed up some stairs and took a few more turns. Finally, they reached a red door and went outside.

The light shocked Ino. After being in the darkness for so long, the sun beams hit her like cold water. The greenness of the yard stunned her, as did the numerous flowers that decked the ground and wrapped up against the wall.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" commented Kabuto. She remained silent. "It's Lord Orochimaru's own personal garden. He's not as inhumane as everyone thinks. Beauty appeals to him, too."

Ino walked over to some irises and plucked one. "How long do I get to stay here?"

"You'll get an hour to yourself each day, but in return, I need your full cooperation, and you must agree to train. Do I have your consent, Yamanaka-san?"

"If I don't agree, would I have to go back to that room forever?"

"I believe that is what the Lord would say, yes."

"I agree then."

"Perfect," said Kabuto. "Remember, we need you, so don't die."

She looked down at the flower in her hand. "I won't."


	2. Chapter 1: Apathetic Love

Chapter 1: _Apathetic Love_

Ino jumped from branch to branch, trying to avoid being tracked down. She hid behind some leafy foliage and tried to control her breathing until it lowered to light inhales and exhales. Analyzing her surroundings, she turned her head slightly to try and identify any peculiar characteristics the forest might hold. Out of nowhere, a kunai flew straight towards her. She tried to dodge it, but the kunai managed to graze her arm.

"Shit," she cursed through gritted teeth.

She used her charka to bend the surrounding trees into a safe barrier to protect her from the rest of the flying weapons. However, the barrier began to crack as a monstrous arm peeked from a gaping hole, growing bigger as the arm applied more force. Ino tried to jump out, but the barrier was too high, and soon, Juugo ripped the whole partition out. The large arm was lifted up and quickly went down, but Ino jumped up before the force could knock her down. She jumped around, trying to escape, but stepped into a puddle that slowly started to wrap itself around her. The puddle morphed into Suigetsu, who pulled out a kunai and held it to her neck.

"Checkmate," murmured Suigetsu with a smirk. Ino struggled to get away, but he held her firmly. "Now, now, don't be a bad girl. It'll just earn you a spanking." He called over to Juugo. "Yo, I've got her."

But Juugo was still in his monstrous form. He approached them with a maniacal look in his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" hissed Suigetsu. "We're finished!" However, he commenced further and tried to decimate them. "Kabuto! Where the hell are you?! He's going crazy!" He jumped away with Ino in his arms.

"AHA GOT YOU NOW!" barked Juugo. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"

The sounds of typing could be heard and soon the surrounding forest disappeared to reveal a large white room. Kabuto dashed into the room. "Juugo! That's enough!"

Juugo turned his head to look at Kabuto and looked ready to attack, but instead fell to the floor with his head in his hands. "Wh-what's happening to m-me?" stuttered Juugo. Kabuto tried to approach him, but he screamed, "G-get away! I might try to hurt you again!" He sank to the floor into fetal position and started muttering to himself. "No…no…this can't be happening again…I can't control it…" Tears poured down his eyes.

"I think that's enough for today," commented Kabuto lightly. "Yamanaka-san, Hozuki-san, are you two alright?"

"Oh of course, I mean it's not like I haven't been attacked by this demon before," replied Suigetsu, rolling his eyes. "I'm peachy as a bowl of tangerines." His words were practically dripping with sarcasm.

Ignoring his comment, Kabuto looked at Ino. "Well, Yamanaka-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kabuto-san," said Ino softly. "Is Juugo going to be alright?"

Kabuto threw a glance at Juugo. "He'll be back to himself in no time."

"Geezes, Yamanaka, you think you're worthy enough to call yourself Orochimaru-sama's subordinate?" sneered a red head woman standing at the doorway. "Kabuto, just give up on her. She doesn't know how to use her powers."

Ino just blankly stared at her "That's enough Karin," replied Kabuto. "Come on, let's go. Suigetsu, help Juugo up."

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure. I'm just joyous to be Juugo's nanny."

"Shut up, you stupid bastard," spat Karin.

"Why are you always such a bitch?" retorted Suigetsu.

"Why are you such a sarcastic ass?"

"Be quiet you two," hushed Kabuto. "Hurry up." He walked out the door, followed by Karin.

"Hmph, he expects me carry this guy out all by myself?" muttered Suigetsu to himself.

"Suigetsu-kun? Would you like me to help?" asked Ino.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Fine, you grab his left side, I'll take care of his right."

She obeyed and they dragged Juugo out of the simulation room. Kabuto and Karin were already ahead. Ino struggled under his weight, but tried to keep the hefty man up.

"Are we free to go after this?" questioned Suigetsu.

"Yes, but we'll need you in an hour or so. Orochimaru-sama wants to see you three. It's about dinner." Suigetsu raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Three? And what about me?" asked Karin with a frown.

"You can ask Ino-chan. It is for her after all."

Karin turned her head and glared at Ino. "Her? Why would he throw a dinner party for her? She's a weakling and a burden to Orochimaru-sama!" Ino pursed her lips.

"Gawd, Karin, do you ever stop bitching at people?" muttered Suigetsu.

"What did you say Suigetsu? Do you want a piece of me?" Karin stopped in her tracks and turned to face Suigetsu.

"Karin, please," began Kabuto, also stopping.

"Karin-san…I would be honored if you went," interrupted Ino, still looking at the ground.

"At least someone knows how to treat a lady around here," said Karin. They continued on their way.

Juugo started to regain conscious and was able to walk by himself. "Are you okay, Juugo-kun?" asked Ino.

"Hn," grunted Juugo.

"Orochimaru-sama would like you all to look presentable. He has provided you three with some new clothes. I'll come get you all in about an hour. For now, just go to your rooms and rest. Toodles." He gave them a wave and made a turn, leaving them to go to their rooms.

"What would he want with you?" pondered Karin with distaste.

"Are you still on that?" said Suigetsu. "Yo, Juugo, did you hear anything Kabuto said?"

He grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They came to a fork in the path and Ino took one of the turns, waving a farewell to the other three and walked alone down the dark hallway. The lanterns hanging on the walls barely provided enough light. The sound of footsteps could be heard echoing, bouncing off the walls. She stopped, but there was another pair echoing. She turned around and scanned down the hallway, but saw no one. _Strange_, thought Ino to herself. She turned around again and before she could take another step, a man appeared in front of her, smiling. "Hello Miss Lovely."

She jumped back from being surprised. After she calmed down, she greeted him. "Hello, Sai. You seriously have to stop that." They began to walk. "Sai, can I ask you something?"

"Hm, what is it?"

"Well, it's kind of weird, but when I'm with Kabuto…I feel different. Like, I want to always be near him, but the moment I get closer…my heart gets all weird…I don't know, like it speeds up or something, and when I'm not with him, all I want to do is hear his voice…and when I look into his eyes…I don't know, I just want to know if I'm going crazy. Have you ever felt that way, Sai?"

He put his hand under his chin and thought for a while. "I can't say I have. During my time in Root, they taught me how to get rid of all my emotions. From the books I've read, it seems to me that it sounds like something they call 'love'."

"Is this 'love'…good?"

"Well, the majority of the time, it ends up in pain and something else called 'heartbreak', but most claim that it's one of the most beautiful things that lavish this earth. There are, however, different kinds of love. Personally, I don't see what's so great about it."

"Will I get hurt, do you think?"

Again he paused to think about his choice of words. "I'm not certain, but you're strong. I'm sure you can handle it."  
"…thank you, Sai."

"I think," began Sai, "if I could feel emotions more easily, then I would maybe feel that way about you."

"Can you love someone without feeling nervous?"

"I suppose so. I've read somewhere that children love their parents and sometimes companions love each other."

They took another turn and stopped at Ino's room. "Sai, is it okay if I love you then?"

He pondered her question, letting the idea roll around in his mind. "Yes, I think I would like that."

A smile appeared on her face as she opened the door with a key. "Good-bye, Sai."

"Good-bye, Ino-chan. Tonight, be careful, okay?" He gave her one last smile and disappeared before she could truly decipher what his last words meant.

Ino just finished putting her hair into a bun when the knocking came at the door. She went to open it and found Kabuto there. "Yamanaka-san, you look stunning," complimented Kabuto.

She wore a white kimono with purple flowers and a lavender obi. "Thank you, Kabuto-kun," replied Ino, blushing.

Stepping outside, she saw Juugo and Suigetsu, both wearing white and blue yakutas. Suigetsu looked at her and gave out a low whistle. "Who are you and what did you do to Yamanaka?" Ino let a smile escape. Juugo just continued to stare at the ground.

"I don't see why we have to wear this," spoke Juugo, his eyes still on the floor.

"Lord Orochimaru would prefer for you all to wear something other than your training clothes," replied Kabuto simply. "Let us proceed."

As they walked, Ino asked, "Is Karin-san going to be joining us?"

"Yes, she should be there right now," answered Kabuto. "She came early."

"Gawd, Yamanaka, cut it out with the 'san' already. Just call her the great, red, ugly bitch, AKA G.R.U.B.," said Suigetsu with annoyance in his voice.  
"Why do you have such a dislike for her, Suigetsu-kun?" She glanced at him.

"I have my reasons."

A silence fell. Then another question popped into her head. "Kabuto-san, what exactly is love?"

Without even pausing, he answered, "Love is a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties that are usually based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests."  
"You can hand it to Kabuto to be a walking dictionary," smirked Suigetsu.

"Well, it's what love really is."

"Have any of you ever felt love?" She awaited their answer with eagerness.

"Yamanaka, you're asking the wrong guys here. We've been raised to know and embrace only hate. We know nothing else. Our love is just apathetic. Anyways, if we could love, who's there for us to give the love to?"

"Someone else has to take it?"

"Well, yeah, or else it's just one-sided. That's the worse kind, when someone doesn't return the feelings you share."

"You seem to know a lot about love for not falling into it, Hozuki-san," commented Kabuto.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"We're here," said Kabuto as he stopped and turned the doorknob. The room they walked into was small with sliding doors on the opposite side of the hinged door. There was a small rectangular table made from rosewood surrounded by seven cushions, two on all sides except one where there was only a single cushion.

Orochimaru sat on the single cushion with Karin, wearing a plain cream kimono, by his left side. "Come in, come in," said Orochimaru in his peculiar voice. "Karin-chan, can you move a seat over? I want Kabuto to sit here."

She scowled, but moved and cried, "Sasuke-kun, come sit next to me!" All heads turned to a dark corner in the room where Sasuke stood, hidden in the shadows.

"No, I don't believe that's possible," informed Orochimaru. "Ino-chan, I would like you to sit at my other hand, and Sasuke-kun, you will sit next to her. Juugo and Suigetsu can choose from the last two seats."

As everyone sat down, Suigetsu immediately took one seat away from Karin, leaving Juugo scowling as he sat down next to her. "I'll kill you two one day," muttered Juugo in a soft, but audible voice.

A geisha came through one of the sliding doors carrying sake. She gracefully placed a cup in front of everyone and poured it. "Tonight, we are celebrating an important occasion. It has almost been Ino-chan's third year working for me. A toast to Ino-chan and may she put many ends to unworthy lives and bring forth power to my hand." Everyone lifted their cups to toast, even if some did it reluctantly.

"Third year, huh?" sneered the Uchiha next to her. "It doesn't seem like you've improved at all."

"Sasuke-kun," Kabuto looked up at him, "just last week, while you were busy sleeping, she took out the whole Takigakure village."

Ino thought back to her first raid. _Kabuto-san, is it okay for me to just kill all of these people?_

_Yamanaka-san, these people have all done wrong. They have all sinned against Orochimaru-sama. You do want to help him, don't you? We need you, Ino-chan._

_But do I have to kill the children, too? They cannot be blamed for their parent's wrongdoings._

_Ino-chan, a tiger's offspring is nothing but another tiger. If you give these children another chance, all they will do is turn their backs on Orochimaru-sama and continue to burden him and forget all of his graciousness._

_But Kabuto-san, I can hear their voices sometimes…at night, I can feel their grief...I can hear them talking…_

_Ino-chan, don't be silly, although I do remember Hidan mentioning something about that…_

_Hidan?_

_Don't worry about him, Ino-chan. Please help us bring justice back to this village._

_Yes, I'll do it for you and Orochimaru-sama…_

"Hmph, I bet she hesitated before killing the children," Karin said disapprovingly.

"It doesn't matter, as long as the job's finished."

"Sayuri," said Orochimaru to his geisha, "Bring out the food." He turned to his 'guests'. "I'm sure you all will enjoy what I have prepared for tonight. We shall see if Ino-chan is worthy enough to serve me. I want you all to see what it takes to be my subordinates." Sayuri came back with bowls of miso soup, steaming with fragrance and warmth. "Eat and enjoy yourselves." Ino closed her eyes and took a sip of the savory broth. Rarely did she ever get to eat something as delicious as this. The sounds of a shamisen being plucked could be heard.

The dinner proceeded with a few more courses being taken out and small talk (or as small talk can be with infamous killers) and the usual argument broke out between Karin and Suigetsu. Dessert was what delighted them all the most. It was sweet and cold coconut ice cream. The flakes of fresh coconut coated her tongue as she licked it. None of them remembered what ice cream tasted like.

"Did you all enjoy that?" asked Orochimaru, licking his lips. They all murmured their opinions. "It's time to see what we've come here for. As you all know, Ino-chan can manipulate the minds of her enemies. While in their minds, she can force them to do anything she desires. She has been trained to assassi9nate them while in their bodies without killing herself, but tonight is when she is going to truly test herself. Sayuri, get me the case." The geisha went through the sliding paper door and came back with a glossy lacquer box. "Death is an inevitable force that will grasp us all one day, or so we believe now. There is nothing worse than death, and the aspiration for immortality is growing each day. Man seeks eternal youth, but to get there, he must first reach immortality. Ino-chan, please stand up and come a bit closer." She stood up and neared him. "Our foolish ancestors always thought that man would be the first to achieve immortality, but today, it may be a woman." He opened the box and took out a large dagger. Ino's eyes widened and everyone looked up. The only person who looked bored was Kabuto. "Pain may come from living, but it cannot compete with death. This dagger has been laced with a poison that has no known antidote." Juugo pursed his lips as he eyed the dagger. "Ino-chan, you may have been chosen to carry this gift. Do not die." He stabbed her into the stomach, the hilt of the blade nearly burying into her. The room began to tense up with heavy breathing and shock.

"O-Orochimaru-sama," gasped Ino before falling to the ground and succumbing to unconsciousness.

He smiled. "Do not underestimate what I look for in each one of you. Be ready to serve for me and put your lives at risk or die at my hands. Tomorrow, we shall see how Ino-chan does. You all may go. Good night and pleasant dreams."

-------------------------------------------Author's Notes----------------------------------------------

So that was the first chapter! Eh, it wasn't as well written as I thought it would've been, but don't worry as the story progresses, it'll get better, as will my writing skills. The seating arrangements _had_ a special meaning, but then my editor thought my other option was better, so then the arrangement lost all meaning. Sorry if the character's are a bit OOC, but it's alright for Ino to be OOC since she's…well you'll find out in a very later chapter. It'll be a shocker! There's going to be a lot of confused romance in here, but please bear with me. Read and review, because I want to know if people are interested or not. If they aren't, I might discontinue because a) I'm a lazy person and if no one's interested I might just be like 'blehh no use going on', b) it makes me go all emo ): and c) I'm a lazy person. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and by the way, I'm flammable. No flames please, I'll catch on fire. Constructive criticism is alright.


	3. Chapter 2: Crap

Author's Comments: Yay, I got a good number of hits…but not that many reviews…I guess if I posted it at a decent time, people would have been less lazy to review it…but anyways, here's my next chapter! Oh, and if you review, tell me which pairings you'd like for Ino. I have a small idea of who'd I want her to be paired up with, but it's nice to know what readers want. Oh, and don't worry, other male characters will appear soon enough. (:

_She was falling through a dark abyss. When she hit the ground, she realized that it was soft, but cold. She looked down to discover that hundreds of faces were looking up at her, their eyes vacant and their bodies pale. They were all enraged, angry at her for taking away what they could not replace. She could remember every single face, every person she killed and here they were, back to take their revenge. They reached out for her, trying to sink her down deeper, but before she could drown beneath the sea of cadavers, they all disappeared and she fell once more, but this time landing on soft grass. Something held her there, still as a statue, her head fixated on a scene in front of her. _

_Two figures stood in front of a setting sun, their faces in the dark. 'Screw off, Uchiha.' It was a female voice that filled her with nostalgia. 'I gave you so many opportunities, and you turned them all down.'_

_'I want you now.' It was a male voice that was very familiar. _

_'It's too late now.'_

_'When you hugged me, did I push you off like I did with that other brat? Did I ever complain about you or wonder aloud which god made you annoying? What the hell is so great about him? He's just a lazy ass hole. He'll never amount to anything. I can give you anything you want, whatever power you desire.'_

_'I don't care about power. He's all I need. You just don't understand. It's not how powerful or strong someone is, and it's now how attractive a person is. It's just how they make you feel. I know you'll never know this feeling. With you, you expect something big back, but to feel this way, you have to expect to give a lot and receive little back. I don't know what you want from me, but I'm standing by Shikamaru.'_

_The man gave a cold laugh. 'You really expect to live life by these philosophies? All men want one thing, and some want more. Your beauty will betray you. No one turns me down.'_

_'If you had said that to me just a few months ago, I would've agreed. But now I've changed, even if it's just a bit. Please, just let me be.'_

_'That other girl. She's not going to let you take him so easily._

_'I'm ready for that.'_

_'You will be mine one day.'_

_'What do you want from me?'_

_Before he could answer, the scene faded once more into darkness. It was replaced by another one. _

_'Sasuke!' laughed the same girl. 'My voice is so not whiny!'_

_'You're doing it right now.' It was the same man, but his tone was different. Somehow, she could tell he was smiling._

_'Shut up!' she giggled. 'Stop making fun of me!'_

_'You're such a baby.' The first shadow jumped and hugged the second one._

_This scene also faded. Another one appeared a few moments later, but the mood was different. 'Shikamaru…I've never felt this way about anyone before...and I think that I might just…love you…'_

_A man, a different one from the first two scenes, sighed. 'You know that I'm with Temari. Anyways, I'm over you. I gave you so many signs before, and you just ignored them.'_

_'But I'm ready now.'_

_'It's too late now. Look, I don't expect you to understand what I'm feeling. For you, love is based more on appearances and status. There are people who look for some deeper things in others. I've seen how you work. We may be friends, but I can see right through you for the person you really are. You date jounins and others higher in rank than you for special privileges and benefits. To you, guys are just arm candy. You've been hanging out with Sasuke lately. Go after him. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore, Ino.'_

_The last few words echoed and faded. The whole landscape began to break into pieces and she was plunged into warm, salty water. She was drowning, but when she emerged, panting for air, she discovered that what she was swimming in was blood…blood of all the people she had slaughtered. They were back, swimming towards her, and try as hard she could…her will power deserted her and began sinking once more…_

The sounds of beeping monitors rang throughout the whole room, speeding up each passing second. Ino opened her eyes to see the same room she was in little than three years before, but this time she wasn't strapped onto the examination table. Her stomach was throbbing like crazy, but she tried to ignore the pain. She was trained to get rid of all pain for assassination missions when she manipulated the enemy's mind. As she pulled off the lines connecting her to the machines, a loud beep sounded and footsteps could be heard running outside.

A panting Kabuto burst through the door. When he saw she wasn't dead, he said, "Yamanaka-san, for a second there, I thought you might have left us…left me." He stood up straight and smiled. "I guess you remembered."

She gave him back a weak smile. "Never."

"Amazing recovery," commented Kabuto. "It took you only three days to regain consciousness. If we train you enough, I think you won't pass out from mortal injuries the next time."

Ino winced. This would be like when she trained to assassinate people while still in their bodies. It was the most painful thing she had ever gone through. The other problem was finding enough people for her to use.

"Don't worry, it won't be as bad as last time. I promise." He turned to leave. "Oh, and before I forget, Juugo wants to see you."

"Juugo-kun?" blinked Ino.

"Yes, he said he shall come after training." Kabuto left through the door, giving her a little wave.

"Juugo…" she muttered his name into the darkness.

When Juugo arrived, he was still in his training clothes, his hands clutching something Ino could not see. Ino greeted him, but he was silent as he sat down on a chair.

They were like that for a few minutes. Ino didn't know what to do or say. Finally, Juugo spoke. "Why are we like this, Ino?" Before she could reply or ask what he meant, he continued. "What did we do to deserve this? Why were we chosen to be the servants of death, tormented by our personal ghosts?" A flash of color passed the door. "We're so afraid of death, but we are the ones who work so close to it." He stared at the ground. "I don't…want to kill anymore…"

She waited to see if he had anything else to say. He didn't speak, so she spoke instead. "Juugo, our only duty in life is to serve Orochimaru-sama. We are nothing without him. One day, our loyal services will be rewarded. For now, we must do all we can to assist him." Ino looked at him, but he still stared down. "I know our worth here isn't that much, but look onto something to preserve your identity. I don't know how I received it, but I have a headband with the leaf village crest on it and an outfit. To me, it's a symbol of my life before Orochimaru-sama and if I serve him dutifully, maybe I can revisit it one day. I don't remember much of it before, but I can just imagine."

"I'm just a monster though…I'm sick of sitting in my cell and deciding on who to kill…I just can't control it…"

"When we leave, we'll find someone to cure you," replied Ino confidently.

He looked up at her, still unsmiling, but murmured, "Thank you, Ino." He stood up and left, dropping behind a wilted Iris.

_A few weeks later_

"Juugo, you're being moved to the north base," informed Kabuto one day after training.

"What about the others?" asked Juugo.

"Karin's going to be in charge of another base, Ino's going to stay here, and Suigetsu's going to be kept in a cell for awhile."

Suigetsu gave Kabuto a look. "Why, may I ask, are we being moved? Or in my case, detained?"

"It's Orochimaru-sama's orders."

"Where's Sasuke going to be moved?" Karin looked worried.

"He's staying here."

"What?!" exclaimed Karin.

"If you want to complain, go to Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto, coolly.

Karin glared at him. "I bet you made the arrangements. You _are_ his right hand man."

"Think what you want." He left them through another passageway, dropping a piece of paper on the ground without noticing it.

Ino noticed and picked it up, examining it. "What do you have there?" asked Suigetsu. It was a sealed envelope.

"Um, Kabuto-kun dropped it," said Ino.

"Let's read it!" said Karin, grabbing the envelope out of Ino's hands.

"But…it's Kabuto-kun's…"

"So? That bastard separated me from my Sasuke!" She tried tearing the envelop open, but dropped it with a cry.

"Ha, your nose got burned for being nosy," smirked Suigetsu, when he noticed burn marks on her hand.

"Shut up!" growled Karin. They began to bicker.

"I think I'll just return this to Kabuto-kun," said Ino, backing up into the passage Kabuto went into.

After walking for a few minutes, she stopped in front of Kabuto's office. She was about to enter, but heard two voices conversing. She recognized one being Kabuto's own voice and the other being Sasuke's.

"Admit it, Kabuto," it was Sasuke, "you kept her here because you're harboring feelings for her." Ino could not see his face, but she was sure he was smirking.

"Sasuke-kun," began Kabuto, "I'm not like you. You try to act like you have no feelings, but I remember the first time she came here. Do you think I would fall for my own experiment? No, she is but a tool. I couldn't care less if she died." Her heart pounded. He couldn't be talking about her could he? His last few words rang in her mind. _I couldn't care less if she died…_ "How about you Sasuke-kun? Aren't you glad that she's staying with you?"

"It would just make things easier for me."

"If I'm right in guessing what you're planning on doing, I would advise you to stop."

"What exactly do you think I'm doing, Kabuto-_san_?"

"I don't want to accuse you of anything I'm unsure of. If I see anything strange going on, I'm going to move her."

"When are you going to tell her what she really is?"

"She'll lose her purpose."

"It's cruel how you toy with her feelings."

"Yes, well, I didn't ask her to like me. Once Orochimaru-sama is tired of her, I'll terminate her."

"Ah, poor Ino." He said those last few words apathetically.

So they were talking about her. The adrenaline was pumping throughout her body. She wanted to run, but her feet were stuck to the ground. She could here footsteps coming closer, but she was frozen to the spot. The door opened, but before she could see who was coming out, a figure jumped in front of her. She let in an inhale of breath, but didn't move.

"Sai," said Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" He said it coldly.

"I've got a message for Orochimaru from Danzo."

"I see. Why are you all the way here then?"

"Silly me. I must've gotten lost." He gave Sasuke his signature fake smile. Sasuke gave him a skeptical look. "I best be going now." Sasuke turned around, and Sai quickly grabbed Ino behind him and disappeared.

Ino was shaking with emotion when they arrived at her cell. "What do you do, stalk me?" she joked, trying to smile through her tears that were starting to brim.

"Ino, I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything." Each word made it harder for her to restrain her sobs. She was taught that kunoichis didn't cry. It was implanted in her, yet here she was now, almost crying in front of another ninja.

They didn't know what to do. Neither one of them had ever been in such an emotional situation before. Finally, Sai stepped forward and embraced her. The act surprised the both of them. Ino let it all out and cried onto his shirt. He held her tight until she was ready to let go. He smelled of something mysterious and calming, and it soothed her. She let go and looked up at him. "Thank you Sai."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You tell me that you were taught to leave your emotions, but you know more about it than I do."

"My new…friends...in Konoha are showing me...teaching me about bonds. They've opened my eyes to things that Root had closed my eyes to."

"Sai, there's so little I know about you. Who's side are you on?"

"I don't know. I do things for both sides without revealing anything to the other side, so I guess you can kind of say I'm neutral, since it balances out."

"That's the safest way to be."

"No, not at all. If it's known, then you're attacked and distrusted by both sides."

"Will you take me to the leaf village one day?"

Sai looked at her for a while. "Perhaps." He left for the door. "I'll be back."

Ino sat on her bed, thinking about everything that had happened. Her chest hurt, and she was afraid it might've been physical before she remembered something Sai and Suigetsu had mentioned before. It was heartbreak she was feeling. She thought about love , and reached the same conclusion as Suigetsu. It wasn't anything special. It was just crap.


	4. Chapter 3: I'll be back, un!

Deathrosekitty- Thank you for being my first review! And of course I won't throw in anymore ShikaIno, it's just too typical. I'd like to write a KabuIno. I'm pretty sure there aren't many of those out there…but Kabuto will just have to play the bad guy in this one. I think I've seen your name somewhere before. I probably read a few of your stories or you probably reviewed some story I read too. But Anywho, thanks for the review, it makes me very motivated. I seek praise, but I'm a sheltered child like that (:

Sammy08- Thanks for being my second review and giving me another one. Heh, reviews make me oh so happy! I like SasuIno too [:

KaRin- Thank you (: I see you everyday, so you know my gratitude.

Sasuke-Um, thank you and I'm glad for your love of ponies and your hobby of picking your nose…?

Kosumi- I dig your review! Heh, makes me not want to disappoint you with a crappy chapter, so I hope chapter three meets your standards. Thank you for reviewing (:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One month later_

"Let's do it again," said Kabuto.

"Can't I just let her take over me? She'll be too weak to do it herself," sneered Sasuke.

Ino glared at him. "Shut up Uchiha."

He gave her a bitter a look. "What did you say to me, Yamanaka?"

"Come on you two," said Kabuto, trying to break up the tension. "Ino-chan, get ready. This will be our last time for today."

"Yeah, bring it on Yamanaka-pig."

Ino did her seals and lunged her spirit into the Uchiha's body. She tried to hold her grounds in his mind, but his own spirit came out. "You think you can take over my mind? You're just a weakling, you know that? What makes Kabuto think the hundredth time will be different?" He started to fight her off.

Sasuke had reached Ino's boiling point. Anger rushed through her blood. She wasn't going to let him get rid of her so easily. Her spirit's anger burned him and she began to gain her control. The battle between the two raged on for barely a few minutes, but the mental stress made it seem so much longer. His spirit started to recede, and for a split second, she gained power over his body. Sasuke's body fell to the ground. Ino was exhausted, but Sasuke's spirit came back and pushed her back out.

The two panted sat down, panting as they tried to gulp down as much air as possible.

"That was a huge improvement," said Kabuto. "I think you're ready to take over most minds. Sasuke's head is a hard one to penetrate."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him.

"Ino-chan," began Kabuto, "you've been so…different lately. Did I do anything wrong?"

"What you do shouldn't concern or affect me in anyway." Sasuke smirked at Kabuto as she got up to leave.

It was nighttime. Although it was impossible to tell being underground, her own body acted as a clock. It told her it was time for bed, and yet, these past few months, she couldn't get to sleep at night on her own. She needed the help of the dagger. Taking out a kunai, Ino thrust it deep into her heart. She craved the pain without knowing why. Her body had learned to heal itself faster after mortal wounds. Soon, she would be able to stay conscious. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was addicted to the pain. As the mind numbing sensation passed throughout her body, she laid herself down to bed to succumb to sleep.

_A week later_

"Did you hear?" murmured a voice to another one.

"About Orochimaru's death?"

"Yes, but you don't really think he could die now, do you?"

"I hear he was working on a girl to make her immortal."

"Was she a success?"

"She hasn't died, yet." The two figures walked off laughing.

Rumors were flying around about Orochimaru's death. No one had come around to say anything official yet, but there were more rumors of prisoners being freed. They said it was the Uchiha that had killed Orochimaru.

Ino sat down, contemplating on what she would do without Orochimaru. She had no clue what it felt like to have a father, but Orochimaru must surely be something equivalent to that in her life. Her loyalty was devoted to him and she was completely dependent on him for her well being.

Kabuto appeared at her door, wearing a dark cloak. In his arms, he held another one. "Ino-chan, I think you have heard about Orochimaru-sama?"

She nodded.

"Come with me then. We have to leave."

Just then, Sasuke burst into the room. "Ino, don't go with him. He'll just use you. Come with me instead."

"Look who's talking. Ino-chan, who's treated you better all of these years? Who has looked after you and cared for you? Who helped you train and gave you company when you were alone? Surely not Sasuke-kun."

"You called me a tool!" yelled Ino fiercely. "You said you wouldn't care whether or not I died!"

"See, he doesn't really care for you. He just wants you for your powers," added in Sasuke.

"Ino-chan, where did you hear that? From him?"

"I heard you telling him in your office."

"Ah, how low someone would steep to soil the image of another. How do you know he wasn't lying, that the person you thought was me wasn't just a clone he made himself?"

"That's a lie!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Why would I do that?"

"Ino-chan, he just wants you to help him track down Itachi. Really, he doesn't care for you."

She looked from one man to the next. Really, she wanted them both to screw off, but that didn't seem like a choice here. "Where will you go?" she asked the two of them.

"We have to stop at the leaf village first."

Before Kabuto could say where he was going, Ino had chosen who she wanted to go with. "I choose Sasuke." She grabbed the headband and the purple outfit from under her mattress. Sasuke smirked at Kabuto. He was about to say something, but they walked out before he could.

"Good bye…Kabuto-kun," said Ino softly as she left with Sasuke. She was finally leaving, but doubt filled her. This was all she knew and she was leaving it without much thought. She swallowed back her uncertainty and continued on.

Ino had never been outside the compound before. The air above ground was fresher and the light was clearer than the artificial ones the machines made. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin were already waiting outside.

"Finally," said Suigetsu. "She's the last one right?"

"Yeah. Let's get going."

"I don't see why you needed _her_," scoffed Karin.

Sasuke ignored that comment. Ino spoke up. "We're going to the leaf village, am I correct?"

"Yes, but just for a short while. We need supplies."

"How long is a short while?"

"About a day or so."

"What if I don't want to go with you?"

Suigetsu and Karin glanced at the two, but didn't say anything. "Then that's just too bad," said Sasuke coolly.

"Look, I just want to return home."

"You don't even know that place. It's not your home."

"It's where I came from."

"Trust me, it isn't. You belong with the rest of us."

Ino fumed, but didn't reply. Suigetsu started to pant for air. "Hey, how about we take a break?"

"God, you're such a wussy," mocked Karin.

"Shut up," said Suigetsu. "I haven't been let out of that cell for over a month." He started to gulp down water from a bottle he carried at his side. "Are we there yet?"

"If we were there, do you think we would be walking?" screeched Karin.

"Okay, okay, just stop your nagging, damn it."

"Stop it you two," said Sasuke before Karin could say anything back. "I want everyone to cooperate. From this day forward, we're a team. Our goal is to find Itachi."

Suigetsu smirked. "Ah, acting like the leader again, are we Sasuke? We don't want you to die from your arrogance, now do we?" He smiled and said, "Just kidding." Sasuke only gave him a look.

"So…" began Suigetsu, "are we there yet?"

Karin exploded.

They finally stopped, to Suigetsu's relief. It would take a few more days to get to the leaf village. Ino went behind some trees and changed into the purple clothes. A nostalgic feeling came to her, but she couldn't really say why. She wrapped the headband around her waist. As she was coming back, two large birds in the sky stooped down, each with a figure standing on top. They were both wearing long black robes with red clouds dotted all over. They were both men. One had long blond hair and the other short black.

"You're traveling with the Uchiha, un?" asked the blond man as the birds landed in front of her. It looked eerie, and on closer inspection, she realized they weren't real birds but were instead made from some smooth substance.

"Yeah, and who are you?" she asked. Ever since the Kabuto incident, she stopped acting so polite.

"Deidara, un!" introduced Deidara. "The one and only infamous exploding clay artist. That guy there's name is Tobi." He nodded in the other man's direction uninterestedly.

"Heh, she's pretty, sempai," said Tobi. "Maybe we can kidnap her or something."

"Tobi, you idiot!" yelled Deidara. He smacked him on the head. "Shut up!" He looked at Ino once again. "And what is your name?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Ah, well we have a proposition for you, Ino-chan." He grinned at her. "Either you come easy, or we take you the hard way. What will it be?"

"What do you want from me?" she got into battle position.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to you, but a certain Uchiha has killed Orochimaru. I was the one who was supposed to kill him, but since he's already been killed, I'm here to kill his killer, you following me?"

"I see."

"And since you've been traveling with him, I'm assuming he would miss a pretty face like you, un. So how's about you lure him for us, yeah?"

"I don't think so. I've got to get somewhere myself."

"But you see, we're not really giving you a choice as to whether or not you can come with us. The fact is, you _have_ to come with us. You understand?"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll blow you up." He took a bit of clay from his pouch and formed it into a bird. "See, this thing will explode when I want it to. You don't want to scar your little pretty face, now do you?"

"Yes, well, there's one thing you don't know about me."

"And what is that?"

"I'm immortal."

"I've heard of you, un. There were rumors that Orochimaru was creating an immortal. Who knew he'd choose a chick? Well, since you've decided to come the hard way, Tobi, get her."

Tobi wasn't on the bird. "Oh shit," she cursed as she turned around and saw him right behind her, holding up a big rock. He hit it on her head and she fell unconscious.

"Fuck it, Tobi! We'll be lucky if she doesn't get a concussion! Damn it, you're so useless!"

"Yo, Uchiha!" yelled a voice. Ino tried opening her eyes. Everything was still blurry and her head hurt really badly. "Look who we have here, un!" Ino could hear Sasuke cussing in the back. She was still disorientated, and when she tried to move, found she was bound by something hard. At a closer look, she realized it was the clay. "If you want her back, you'll have to follow me. Alone, un!"

"Sasuke, just leave her," said a voice that Ino recognized belonging to Karin. "She's pretty much useless, so let's go. I mean, if she's weak enough to get captured by _him_…"

"He's an Akatsuki member. It would've been inevitable."

"Are you really going to risk your life for her?" Even without looking, Ino could tell she was pouting.

Sasuke sighed. "We need everyone. Stay here, you three."

The giant birds began to move to an opened field. "Tobi, move a few meters away. I'm going to start things out with a bang, un!"

"Hai, sempai!" The bird under Tobi and Ino moved farther away. Deidara was visible between the trees. "Heh, sempai is going to totally cream that Uchiha!"

"Oi!" called out a voice. Tobi turned only to see Ino standing in front of him.

"What the hell?" he looked back at the other Ino, only to be hit on the back of the head by the first Ino.

"That was just too easy." She turned into Karin. "Suigetsu, try breaking the clay with your big ass sword."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Suigetsu. He grabbed the sword and forcefully brought it down on the lump that surrounded Ino. Cracks appeared and it broke into many pieces.

"Damn, that hurt." Tobi on the ground began to stir and stood up.

"Juugo, grab him," commanded Karin. Large arms came from behind Tobi and grabbed him. "Let's head towards Sasuke." They all climbed on top of the giant bird.

They could see Deidara laughing maniacally and Sasuke standing below him, still cool and calm, but a few scratches marked his body. "Learn to appreciate art, boy!" exclaimed Deidara.

"Yo, blondie!" called out Suigetsu. "Look who we have here!"

Deidara turned his head towards the crowd. "Hi, sempai!" cried out Tobi.

"Damn it, Tobi! Did you HAVE to get caught?!" Deidara yelled angrily.

"We'll trade you. Uchiha for your sidekick."

"You're not worth an Uchiha, you know, but the Leader will kill me if I come back without you. Damn it, Tobi! Fine, but I'll be back!" The two birds landed on the ground.

Sasuke hopped onto the bird. "We'll give him back to you once we're a few hundred meters away. However, you have to stay on the ground. You can look for him later."

"What the hell?!"

"Take it or leave it."

"I hate you, Tobi!" Deidara's bird lowered on the ground. He grumbled incoherently under his breath.

Suigetsu chuckled. The bird flew up and away from Deidara.

"God, Yamanaka, it's barely been a day and you get caught, already. You're so incompetent!" screeched Karin.

"Gomen nasai," said Ino, almost inaudibly.

"We could've used all of that time walking! And another thing-"

"Aw, just shaddup, you old bitch," said Suigetsu.

"What did you say to me?!"

"Thanks to Ino, we now have a faster way to get to the village."

"I think," began Sasuke, "that it's about time we drop off our friend." He signaled to Juugo.

"Wait, you're not going to just drop me from here…are you?!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Why yes, yes we are," grinned Suigetsu.

Juugo let go of Tobi and down he fell.

The village of the leaf loomed in sight. "We should get off the bird now. Who knows if he'll be able to track us with it." The bird lowered and they left its back. "Suigetsu, just as a safety measure, slash it into pieces."

"My pleasure," grinned Suigetsu. He began hacking at the bird. It laid on the ground in large pieces.

"Let's head out. We have about an hour or so to go."

"But Sasuke_-kun_," whined Suigetsu. "I'm tired! Can't we take a break or something?"

"We've been riding on a giant bird, you idiot!" yelled Karin.

"Yeah, and trying to stay on it and not falling off has made it thirsty work!" He grabbed a water bottle that hung from his side and began drinking it. "Aw, there's no more!" He threw his bottles at her. "Get us some more, wontcha, Karin?" He flashed a smile at her.

She turned red with rage, but before she could say a comeback, Sasuke interrupted, "It's a wise idea. Let's go Karin. You two stay here."  
"You mean we get to go together _alone_, Sasuke-kun?" There were stars in her eyes when she looked at him. He grunted and they headed out to look for a source of water.

"God! Karin! She's such a douche bag!" exclaimed Suigetsu as he sat down. "I mean seriously, what's up with her always clinging onto Sasuke like that?"

Angry stomps could be heard behind them as Karin appeared again, with Sasuke by her side. Suigetsu turned around and faked a nervous smile. "Hey watsup, Kar-…Kar-…watsup Kar?" [Heh, watch this and you'll get it: go to you tube and put it after the dot com part/watch?vgibBWFp-fD4 i had no clue links weren't allowed...so it screwed up this part..but I fixed it! You may commence reading

"We forgot the bottles…" said Sasuke.

Slowly, Karin was turning red again with fury. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, ASS HOLE?!"

Needless to say, even if Deidara couldn't see them, he would be able to track them down just by listening to Karin's ranting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, when I was writing this chapter, it seemed to drag on. I went to Japan for a week, so I didn't have much time to write it. Sorry this chapter isn't so great…it had so much potential too. But I promise you it'll get better! I had writer's block for like ever so I'm happy I didn't just give up. I'm aware that this chapter has a lot of logical flaws, but…I just want to get through this side plot (: Please review! Oh, and please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes. I was kind of too lazy to look over the last part.


	5. Chapter 4: Otou San

About the constant updating: er sorry for those who put this on alert...cuz like I think keeps sending you emails saying that this story is updated when it really isn't...it's just cuz I'm fixing up a few errors and reloading this chapter...Gomen

Author's Rambling: Ah I'm sorry if I made Sasuke a bit OOC. I read something about what makes a fanfiction good and what makes it bad, and I went back to look at mine and I was like, oh em gee! Did I make Sasuke too OOC?! And I think I'm making Suigetsu a bit OOC, too, but I think I want to kind of mold him into my own character…he's so cute and fun! And am I making Ino too perfect?! I hope not, because I'm trying to go for a sort of naïve thing…but like yeah omg, I'm so paranoid now… On a brighter note… It's so dorky, but I love your reviews! They make me so happy! I was just wondering, though, if you could kind of…spread the word about this fanfiction around? Haha, do it for Ino-charity! By the way, this is kind of A/U, not really, but they're more modernized than in the actual anime. Please don't flame me!

P.S. I'm sorry about the link! it's actually /watch?v[insert equal signgibBWFp-fD4 after the dot com part. Gah darn thing won't let me use equal signs...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Oto-san

Ino could feel her heart beating harder in her chest as they neared the village. Sasuke stopped them abruptly. "What now?" asked Ino, impatiently. She wanted to see the village for herself as soon as possible.

"We can't just go marching into the village like that. The village is looking for me and Suigetsu's a wanted nin. Plus, the dogs have my scent, so we need to look for something to conceal our smells, even if it's subtly." He reached into his bag and pulled out two hooded cloaks. He threw one to Suigetsu. "I don't think you three need it. Plus, if we have Ino, it won't look so suspicious with two cloaked strangers. Try to keep a low key. We don't want to attract more attention than we need." He turned to Ino. "Ino, you can't just show up in the village with no recollection of the village you supposedly spent your whole life in. Listen carefully, because for the next few hours, I'll be telling you about every villager you should know and where everything is. Our concealment depends on you."

"Don't you think it's about time you told her, you know, the truth and all?" asked Suigetsu, sitting on a rock and holding a water bottle in one hand.

"Tell me what?" Ino looked at Sasuke attentively.

"It's not important right now. What's important is getting the supplies and being able to carefully conceal ourselves." It was getting dark. "Ino, come with me. You three, make a fire, find some food, and get some sleep."

"But Sasuke!" piped up Karin. "Don't you want some help or-"

"Karin, stay here with these two," said Sasuke firmly. Karin, predictably, pouted. "Come, Ino." They disappeared into the trees.

_Hours later_

"I think that's about everything. Do you think you can remember all of that?" asked Sasuke.

"I hope so," said Ino. "You're from the leaf village too, right Sasuke-kun?"

"I see you're back to using suffixes."

"Don't change the subject."

"As a matter of fact, I was from Kohona."

"And we knew each other, right?"

"You could say that."

"Then how come you've remembered everything, but I remember almost nothing?"

Sasuke didn't look directly at her. He hesitated for a moment and replied, "It's just because you've been tested on. I've just been training, but you've actually gone through physical experimentation. The physical shock would affect your memory."

"Oh." She looked up at the sky. "So why did you come after Orochimaru?"

"What makes you think I sought him?"

"It seems to me that if you wanted to leave, you could've left whenever you felt like it."

Sasuke contemplated this. "At first, he was after me. He gave me the cursed seal, but he knew I would be after him. I just wanted…power."

"Was that what I wanted too? Power?"

The moon was shining brightly. "No, I think you were happy with how you were."

"Then why did I leave?"

Sasuke laid down on a boulder, his arms tucked behind his head, staring at the night sky. "People come to Orochimaru for many reasons. They see him as an opened door or an escape route from the life they already have."

"I wish I could remember anything. I mean, all of those people I knew my whole life, but now don't remember. I want to know what life in the village was like, how life on top of the ground feels." She, too, was now laying down. She turned and looked at him. "Were we friends?"

Again, Sasuke hesitated to answer. "You could say we were more than that."

"What does that mean?"

Sasuke got up. "It's getting late. I'm sure you must be hungry. Plus, Suigetsu and Karin might've killed each other by now for all we know."

Ino smiled. "Let's go, then."

_Morning_

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" chirped Ino. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Damn it, Ino, it's so early," muttered Suigetsu.

"But don't you want to get there early?"

"What for? The stupid village won't move." He turned in an attempt to shield his face from the sun.

Sasuke got up and brushed the dust off of his clothes. "It's best if we get up earlier. There won't be as many people as there would be later on in the day."

Karin stifled a yawn. "Sasuke's right. Get your lazy asses up."

"Fuck you, I want to sleep," replied Suigetsu.

Karin walked over to him and kicked him with every word she said. "Why—are—you—such—a—bastard?!"

Being the liquidy person Suigetsu is, he burst into water with each kick. "Fine, if I get up, will you stop being so damn annoying?" Juugo was already up and ready to go.

"Karin," began Sasuke, "you do have body spray, right?"

"Of course Sasuke-kun!" she ceased her kicking. "I see you've noticed!" She began gazing at him dreamily.

"Suigetsu and I will be in need of some. We still need to hide our scents."

"No fucking way am I going to be wearing girly perfume," yelled Suigetsu, slowly rising up from the ground.

"It's only for a day. We'll find something better in the village."

"Fine, I get to choose the scent then!" Suigetsu had a devious smile. He said more to himself, "I'll get bubble gum scent. The ladies dig bubble gum!"

Ino giggled. "You're such a baby, Suigetsu-kun."

He grinned mischievously at her. "Heh, maybe you can give me a spanking if I'm bad."

That earned him a smack from Karin. "Gawd, you're so immature!"

"Geezus Christ[Yeah, I'm religious, deal with it :D If you keep doing that in the village, it'll blow our cover maybe, but just maybe, damn bitch," replied Suigetsu sarcastically.

"Stop fighting, you two. I'm not asking for everlasting friendship, just cooperation. Throw the spray this way, Karin," ordered Sasuke.

She pouted, but nonetheless, took the spray from out of her bag and threw it towards him. After spraying it generously all over his body, he threw it to Suigetsu. With a look of distaste on his face, he too sprayed it all over himself. "This thing's so freakin' strong," complained Suigetsu.

"It's not that bad," said Juugo. Birds were perched on his shoulder. "The animals say it reminds them of frolicking through a field of pink flowers."

"You know what, Juugo? You just shaddup." There was a scowl on Suigetsu's face. Juugo smirked, but remained silent.

After Suigetsu and Sasuke put on their cloaks, the team set out towards the village.

"Are we there yet?" asked Suigetsu, bored.

"Gawd, we just started walking. Can't you just shut up for one second," ejaculated Karin.

"Nope," smiled Suigetsu.

However, before he could ask whether or not they were there yet, again, Ino cried out, "Yes! We're here!"

The gates of Kohona stared down at them with authority and pride. [I know there are supposed to be guards and such, but I seriously cannot find a way to write it out and stuff, so no guards! Sasuke lead the way through.

Though it was still early morning, there were quite a few people wandering the streets. Peddlers were trying to sell their merchandise and old women were haggling with vendors for the best price for produce and fish. The smell of breakfast being cooked by loving mothers wafted through the windows of apartment buildings. Ino's stomach growled, and she was sure that it wasn't her imagination that the others' made noises too.

The five walked through the village, watching the inhabitants with some interest. The place gave Ino a very vague feeling of nostalgia, but nothing really popped out at her. "Our first goal is to get a place to stay, right?" asked Karin.

"Yes, and the less cash we spend, the better," answered Sasuke.

"Aw, who cares?" said Suigetsu. "We have all of that money from Kakuzu's bank account." When Ino shot him a confused look, he explained, "We jacked some money from Kakuzu through his accountants before we stopped to pick you up. It was closer to the base we were at before. Let me tell you something, that Kakuzu was loaded."

Ino's stomach growled again. "Um, do you think we could get something to eat though? I'm kind of starving…"

"You're such a pig! No wonder your parents named you Ino!" criticized Karin. Her stomach then growled, too.

Suigetsu snickered, earning him a mean glare from Karin. "Seriously, though, that crap Karin cooked up was insufficient for a growing boy like me. Let's eat…"—he scanned around for the closest restaurant—"there!" He pointed to a ramen shop.

"Ramen for breakfast?" Karin had a look of distaste on her face.

"Fine, me and Ino will go. We're like starving!"

"It's Ino and I," corrected Karin.

"No, too bad, I called her first!" He pulled Ino into the shop. "Heh, real food at last!" The other three followed behind slowly. They grabbed two tables and sat down, waiting for the waitress to come and take their order.

They could hear some audible whispering between two males a few tables away from theirs. "The blonde's pretty cute. You can have the redhead!"

"What?! No, I saw her first!"

The waitress came and took their orders. Ino never had ramen before (or maybe she had when she lived here once before), so she ordered the same thing as Suigetsu: pork ramen.

Their table went back to listening to the people next to them. "Naruto, watch the Kiba master at work!"

The sound of a chair being pushed back was heard. A guy approached their table. He wore a fur lined jacket and had red markings over his face. His teeth were sharp and pointy and his hair was brown and spiked. He looked at Ino and grinned. "Hey babe, I think you might have to leave soon." Before Ino could ask why, he added, "You're making the other women look really bad."

Suigetsu turned around trying to spot other women. The only other one was Karin. Naturally, he burst out laughing. Karin glared at the two of them. Kiba ignored the laughter and the glare.

"Um, should I leave then?" asked Ino timidly. Sasuke could barely suppress an amused smile.

"Before you leave, could I have your phone number? I seem to have lost mine." With that line, Suigetsu fell out of his chair, trying very hard to keep the hood on his head.

"Phone number…?" asked Ino confusedly.

The man with the markings signaled for his friend to come over. A blonde man walked over and looked at Karin. The first man mouthed something to him. The blonde man said, "I'm not a cop. So how much can I get with fifty thousand yen?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"NANI! What did you just say?!" yelled Karin. Apparently, this was too much for Suigetsu. The sound of him choking and gasping for breath on the ground could be heard, but no one paid him much attention.

The brunette man slapped his forehead, muttering under his breath, "Baka."

"Uh, should I try again?" asked the blond man nervously.

"Just…go back to our table, Naruto," said the brunette man, shaking his head.

"No, no, I can do better, I promise!"

"GO! You're a shame to pick up masters everywhere!" There was fire in his eyes.

Dejected, the blonde walked back to their previous table, grumbling angrily. The brunette pulled a chair and sat down. "Hey, gorgeous, what's your name?"

Suigetsu finally got up, after catching his breath, and sat down on his chair. "Wow, that was a really good laugh. She's Ino and I'm…not sure we asked you to join us, but if you're as good a laugh as your friend is, you're welcomed to stay."

The man didn't catch that last part. Instead, he was staring at Ino with a strange look on his face. "Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" asked Ino. She already knew who he was. Sasuke had described him to her well.

"It's me! Inuzuka Kiba! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! It's been years, where've you been? Everyone's been worried sick! And who are these people?"

"Oh, you know…just training and such," half-lied Ino. It was true; she did train while with Orochimaru. "These are just…friends I met along the way."

"Geezes, you look great! Hey, Naruto!" called out Kiba to the blonde man. "Look who it is! It's Ino!" He motioned for Naruto to come over.

Naruto blinked and approached the table. "What the hell?" He stared at her carefully. "Oh my god, it is her! You didn't happen to see Sasuke while you were gone, did you?"

"Geezes, you finally see a friend you haven't seen for years, and the first thing you think about is Sasuke. When will you just give up on him?"

"Never! Oh, Kiba, we should bring her to Inoichi!"

"Oh, right." Kiba looked at Ino. "It's important you come with us. Your father's nearly on his death bed. His last wish was to see you."

Ino looked at Sasuke to see what to do. He nodded at her.

"Alright." They left the ramen shop before their orders came out.

_At Kohona Hospital_

"He was hit by a dart on a mission. They found a poison in his body, but there isn't a known antidote," explained Kiba as they walked through the halls of the hospital. The place reminded Ino of the compound. It smelled of death and pain. But there was also something else. The place had a feeling of life, of miracles and solutions. "Right through here." They made a turn and walked into a room.

It was small with little light. A man with long blond hair laid in the only bed in the room. There was another visitor. As they neared, Ino noticed it was Sai.

"Yamanaka-san?" called Kiba quietly. "We brought Ino."

"Ino?" asked a frail voice.

"Yes, sir. She's come back to see you." Kiba nodded for her to go forward.

She nervously took a few steps toward the bed. She saw a man who looked similar to her. "O-oto-san?"

"Ino…" said the man. He reached out to touch her cheek. "I knew you would come back…your oka-san and I have missed you…we were so worried…"

She really didn't know what to say. Her mind gave her no memories of him, or her mother for that matter. If only she didn't leave…she had hope to bond with him, see what he was really like, but he was already dying. She said the only thing she could think of, "Gomen nasai, father…"

"Ino, be a good girl, make something of yourself, and don't forget your roots…you were my one and only daughter…make the Yamanaka clan proud…"

Her eyes floated across his face. There were wrinkles that weren't supposed to be there, creases created by worry and stress, but there was pride in his face. "Yes, Oto-san."

"Remember Ino…I'll love you, no matter what you do…" He whispered those last words and his head went limp. The line on the machine went straight and a loud beeping noise took over the whole room.

A pink haired woman burst into the room. She looked at her watch and announced, "Time of death: eight forty-five." She turned her face to the surrounding people. "I'm sorry, but you all will have to leave, now."

"Sakura, guess who we found," said Naruto solemnly.

"Eh?" asked the kunoichi.

"It's Ino."

The blonde girl turned to look at Sakura. So this was her arch rival and best friend. "Ino!" She rushed to hug her. "I'm so sorry!" It was awkward. Ino wasn't used to being hugged. "Oh, God, you return and your dad's dead." She gave her a sympathetic look. "Bring your…friends…and we'll catch up later. Wait for me, my shift's almost over." She waited for them to leave.

Everyone exited and walked into the waiting room. There were a few people sitting in the chairs, waiting to hear news about their loved ones.

"Hey, Ino," began Kiba, "Naruto and I are going to go. We have an errand to run, but call me if you need anything, okay?" He took her hand and wrote his number on it. "I'll see you."

"Bye, Ino," said Naruto. They left the hospital.

"So, Miss Lovely," said Sai. She had forgotten he was standing there. "I knew you'd come here. And I'm thinking that Suigetsu and Sasuke are under there?"

"Shut up!" hissed Suigetsu. "I'm Tamaki, and he's Akito." They had thought of the aliases a while back.

Ino stared absently at the ground. "So that was my…father?"

"Okay, since Sasuke's obviously not going to tell you, I'm going to," said Suigetsu. "Ino, you're not really--"

"Ino!" exclaimed Sakura, walking through the doors. She walked over to the group. "Let's grab a bite or something, I'm starving, and you can introduce me to your friends. Gawd, we have so much catching up to do. Come, on I know a great place to eat."

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," greeted Sai.

"Hey, Sai," replied Sakura. "I didn't see you there for a second. Come eat with us, yeah?"

"Sure."

"Great, let's get going, then," hurried Sakura. She walked out of the hospital with the others following her.

_At the Restaurant_

"So, Ino," said Sakura, "Where've you been? I mean, you just left without a word to anyone. Your poor parents were worried sick." They had already ordered their food.

"Oh, I just wanted to train solo for a while…I didn't mean to get everyone worried like that," replied Ino. They had entered a traditional restaurant called Itadakimasu, well known for its miso soup. It was the type of restaurant where you kneeled on the ground instead of sitting on chairs.

"So who are you friends? Aren't you going to introduce me to them?"

"Oh, right, um this is—"

Bickering voices interrupted her from a couple a few tables away. "Why are you always like this, Shikamaru? I'm sick of it! I gave up my life in the Sand Village for you, and now you're unsure!" The scene had caught the whole restaurant's attention. Every head turned to watch. A blonde woman was standing up, angrily glaring down at a man with black hair tied in a ponytail, presumably Shikamaru.

"Temari, please sit down—"

"No, I'm leaving." The woman's expression softened to sadness and she left the restaurant with swift grace.

The man sighed and muttered, "Troublesome," under his breath.

"Er, Shikamaru?" called out Sakura to the man.

"Eh?" He looked around for the source of the voice and saw the pink haired kunoichi. "Oi, Sakura-chan." He walked over to their table. "Sai," he nodded.

"Trouble, once more?" she asked as Shikamaru kneeled at the top of the table.

"We got into another fight…" He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, but on a brighter note…look who it is!" She nodded her head to her left.

Shikamaru's eyes scanned the face and his brain searched for a profile that would fit the blonde. Then his eyes widened. "Ino!"

"Hello, Shikamaru," said Ino, smiling. So this was the man Sasuke told her about, the man she once was in love with.

"God, it's been ages!" He couldn't believe it was her, sitting in front of him. Temari wasn't the only blonde who's been going through his mind lately…

"She's been training solo," said Sakura, in-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Then who are those people?" He looked at the other four, who hadn't said a word since they were in the waiting room.

There was silence before Ino realized they wanted her to introduce them to each other. "Oh, right…um that's Karin, Juugo, Akito, and Tamaki—" she pointed to each person "—and that's Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you four," said Shikamaru. The others just nodded. "So watsup with the hoods?"

"They're, um…shy…" said Ino uncertainly. Karin gave her a look that said _Nice one…_ in a sarcastic sort of way.

"Right…"

Their food came out on rectangular trays. Each tray had a black bowl of fluffy white rice. A blue lacquer plate held some tsukemono and a small piece of grilled salmon. The top right hand corner of the tray had hot miso soup with cubes of white tofu, seaweed, and small mushroom while the left top corner held vegetables simmered in a soy broth. A ceramic dish contained silken tofu topped with fresh green onions.

Sakura looked down at her meal with pleasure. "Shikamaru, did you eat already?"

"More or less. I just want some of that tea." Sakura poured everyone a cup and after saying, "Itadakimasu", everyone began to eat.

"So where are you all staying?" asked Shikamaru, playing with his cup.

"Um, we're still looking for a place." Ino took a sip of the soup. Its taste brought her back to the first night she dined with Orochimaru.

"Oh, that reminds me," expostulated Sakura. She took out an envelope from her bag and handed it to Ino. "Your father told me to give it to you when you returned to the village. It's the key to the house. It might take a while for the rest of his will to be carried out. You plan on staying here from now on, right?"

"I'd stay anywhere with you, Miss Lovely," said Suigetsu. Sai raised his eyebrows, taken aback by his phrase being stolen.

Sakura blinked and then giggled. "You're Tamaki, right?"

"Yes, but maybe we could get some alone time together later to get to know each other better?" Karin kicked his knee from under the table (it's amazing since she _is_ kneeling, after all). "OUCH!"

"Are you alright…?" asked Shikamaru, giving Suigetsu a strange look.

"Quite alright," said Suigetsu through gritted teeth.

"So how did you meet Ino?"

"Oh, that's an interesting story. You see, I was just on my way to help at the homeless shelter when, to my surprise, I hear a cry for help! I look around and follow the scream to a dark alley where three huge thugs were cornering a young lady. Of course, I jump in to rescue her by beating up the thugs with my huge sword—" he pointed to the large thing on his back "—and made it back in time to serve soup at the homeless shelter! Ino was eternally great and we became best friends!" The four and Sai had anime sweat drop while Sakura looked at him with stars in her eyes and Shikamaru just gave him a stare in disbelief. "Heh, yup, that's how it all happened…" He looked back with a reminiscing face at the nonexistent memory.

"You're amazing, Tamaki!" exclaimed Sakura. Nearly everyone was finished eating.

"Why, thank you. How about some more tea?"

"Actually," said Sasuke, as he got up, "we should be going. We have much to do." Sasuke left the money on the table.

"Oh, alright," said Sakura, sounding a bit disappointed. "Before you go though…" She pulled on Suigetsu's hand, took out a pen and wrote down her number. "Call me!"

"Oi, Ino, we'll catch up later. I have a class to teach. I'll see you around." Shikamaru got up and left.

"Come on, Sai. We have to meet up with Yamato. See you guys around."

"Good bye," said Sai. The two left together.

"So…we're staying at Ino's place?" asked Karin.

"Sasuke…you _do_ know where it is, don't you?" questioned Suigetsu. "Ino surely doesn't."

"Yeah I—" began Ino, but she thought for a while. "Actually, no…so Sasuke, do you know?"

"I can't say I've ever been over to your place," commented Sasuke.

"That's just dandy. Good job, Sasuke," said Karin, sarcastically.

The five wandered the streets aimlessly. It was noon and children roamed the streets, playing games and causing unwanted mischief. "Hey, what if we just tried sticking the key into every door we come across?" said Suigetsu, excitedly.

"You're stupider than you look," insulted Karin.

"Gawd! Why can't you be open minded for once?!"

"Well, why can't you use your brain for once?!" The two began to bicker once more.

"Stop bickering, you two," said Juugo.

"They never shut up," noted Sasuke.

"Obviously," said a voice behind them. It was Sai. The other two stopped their fighting.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke. "Don't you have something to do?"

"I snuck away. I assume none of you know where the Yamanaka Manor is?"

Ino shook her head.

"Come then." He pushed through the others and began walking through the dusty streets. The others followed, Ino trying to catch up with Sai while the others stayed a few steps behind.

"Hey," said Ino.

"Hey." He didn't look at her.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She glanced at him, but his face was emotionless as usual.

"Why would I be?" He still kept his eyes straight ahead.

"I don't know…I just had a feeling, but I guess I was just being paranoid." She gave a small smile. "How do you know where I live anyways?"

"Oh, I went on a few missions with Inoichi and he wasn't always punctual." They took a turn and arrived in front of a gated mansion. It was Victorian and purple, and there was ivy growing on the side.

The others approached the place and looked at it. Suigetsu let out a low whistle. "I could get used to living in a place like this."

"Don't," said Sasuke. "Open it up."

Ino nodded and took out the key. She unlocked the gate and they walked through. The grass needed a good trimming and patches of weed had popped up. "The gardener moved a few years back," explained Sai. "Inoichi tried to do some of the work, but between missions and work at the office, he didn't have that much time."

The mansion was more impressive looking up close. The small details could now be seen. Ino unlocked the front door and they walked through. Though it was daytime, the mansion was dark inside.

Sai went over to one of the windows and pulled the curtain open. Sunlight flooded through to the house craving for light. Inside, the place was finely furnished, but it seemed that the mansion was deprived of many visitors. There were three staircases leading up. "Is my…mother…here?" asked Ino, looking around.

"When you left the village, your mother left, also. It left your father broken-hearted." Here was proof once more, for Ino, that love was nothing but pain.

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

"Want to see your room?" asked Sai, trying to change the subject.

"Hey, hey, we get our own rooms, right?!" asked Suigetsu, excited.

"Of course," replied Ino, her mind still on her mother. "Feel free to look around."

"Hells yeah!" cried Suigetsu. He ran up the middle staircase.

Karin looked around, impressed against her will. "Let's go, Sasuke, before Suigetsu takes all the good rooms!" She pulled Sasuke along as she went up the left marble staircase. Juugo followed slowly behind them.

"Shall we go, Miss Lovely?" asked Sai, motioning for her to go up the right staircase first. The banister was embedded with sparkling amethysts.

Her room was up at the third floor, near the east, providing her with a spectacular view of the sunrise in the morning. "Here we are," said Sai as they reached a lavender door with a girly-upped sign that said _Knock First_ in beautiful calligraphy. They pushed through without knocking.

The room was huge, with a bathroom connected to the side. Her canopy bed was king-sized and there was purple everywhere. Origami hung from the ceiling and pictures and medals and awards hung on the wall. A large bookcase leaned against a wall and velvet curtains hung at the entrance to the balcony outside. Little trinkets sat on bureaus and drawers. A door, disguised as a full body mirror, led to her enormous closet. Stuffed animals littered the ground.

"This is my room?" asked Ino, looking at the pictures. There was a photo of her and Sasuke, touching cheeks. They were both smiling. She had never seen Sasuke actually smiling, but then again they didn't really get along back at the compound. It was mind numbing to even think that they were ever really close friends.

"Yup, Inoichi used to give me tours around the place. I used to spend the night here when we got back from missions too late. My landlord didn't care if I was a ninja…if I woke him up in the middle of the night, he would give me a good…'talking to', which is the nice way to put it."

"Are there pictures of us two?"

"Not alone, but yeah, there's plenty of group pictures with both of us."

She looked around at the room in amazement. So this was where she spent most of her life. She sat down on her bed and Sai followed suit. "Are you glad you're here?"

Ino thought about it for a while. She still didn't remember anything, but she had met people from her past. "Yes," she said finally. "I've been…waiting for a while…to be back."

"I guess Sasuke hasn't told you yet…" said Sai.

"Tell me what?" asked Ino. Her mind was bursting with curiosity.

"It's not my place to tell you. He'll tell you when the time's right."

"I hate when you get all vague like that." She frowned at him.

"I'll tell you something else then. Sakura's planning on taking you and the others clubbing, you know, like dancing."

"What? But I can't dance," pouted Ino. "Are you going to be there?"

"I don't do loud music, hot enclosed spaces, or drunks very well. Sorry, you're on your own." Sai, however, didn't look apologetic at all. He had a rather amused face.

Ino punched his arm. "You're enjoying this! I'm going to be there and look like an idiot!"

"You'll be okay. Karin looks like she knows some moves."

"Like any of them will go! I'll be stranded and they'll be suspicious and all and—" she threw her face down on the pillow.

"INO!" a cry came from the very first floor.

"Sounds like trouble," said Sai. The two both hopped up and ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

"Ino, Ino, Ino!" screamed the voice. It was Suigetsu. They followed it into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" asked Ino, out of breath.

His cloak was off and he was holding a glass of water. Karin and Sasuke were sitting at a round cherry wood table. "This water!" Suigetsu pointed at the glass. "Don't you have anything that's not tap water? You know all the minerals go right to my thighs!"

"Er…" began Ino.

"I can't believe you called her down for that," said Karin. "Gawd, you're such a girl."

Before Suigetsu could say anything back, Sai said, "There's some in the water room. There's a wide selection of waters imported from around the world. I'll even take you there."

"Awesome," said Suigetsu. He followed Sai out of the kitchen.

Ino sat down with Sasuke and Karin. "Oh, um, Karin…you don't by any chance know how to dance…?"

Karin raised her eyebrows. "Of course I do. Why?"

"Well…Sakura's going to invite us clubbing…and I can't really dance…"

"Clubbing? Sasuke, will you come?"

"No, and I don't want you guys going either." He folded his hands together.

"What?" exclaimed Ino and Karin in unison.

"We're going to be leaving in a few days and we have much to prepare for."

Just then, Sai and Suigetsu returned, each holding armfuls of water bottles. "Heh, heh, I struck gold," snickered Suigetsu. He held the bottles to face as if they were precious gifts from above. When he noticed the tension in the room, he asked, "Watsup?"

"Sasuke's being a pain, that's what," said Karin, with a scowl.

"Eh?" They explained the situation to him. "But Sasuke, we have much time to prepare. I mean, Ino's dad's will is going to be taken care of who knows when, and we certainly have to wait for it."

"We have enough money for Kakuzu's bank account," countered Sasuke.

"It never hurts to have a little more money, and who knows what other valuable items he might've left for our dear Ino." It was three against one and Sasuke knew he couldn't win.

"Fine, damn it, but if you get caught, don't blame it on me. Juugo's going to stay. I know none of you can control him," and with that he angrily left the room.

"What a pleasant temper that man has," commented Sai.

"Forget him, we're going to club!" exclaimed Karin.

"Heh, there'll be sexy ladies there," said Suigetsu hungrily. "Yo, Ino, there's like a whole mess of clothes in all of the closets. Never knew the Yamanaka Clan was this wealthy."

"I best be going now," said Sai. "Sakura will be after me. Pleasant day." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So, um…you're going to teach me how to dance, right?" asked Ino.

"It's easy, you'll catch on," said Karin.

"Hot babes, here I come!" said Suigetsu with a devious grin.

As promised, an invitation did come from Sakura, who came to the place in person. She was sure to emphasis not to forget to bring "Tamaki".

When it was time for them to leave, Suigetsu, Karin, and Ino met each other in the kitchen. Karin was wearing a small black dress with strappy silver heels and her hair was up in a loose bun while Ino was attired in a purple halter top (which Karin spent hours convincing her that it wasn't too flashy), skinny black jeans, and had on peep toed plum colored heels. On her wrists were studded cuffs and her hair was down. They both looked stunning, but Suigetsu, however, was one hot tamale. He spent nearly an hour rummaging through the closet in his room to find the perfect outfit. He, too, was wearing skinny jeans in a slate black wash with a belt sitting loosely and his black t-shirt sported some kanji characters. Around his neck was a spiked doggie collar and instead of the hooded cloak, he wore a white mask that slightly resembled Kakashi's. On his feet were black and white checkered Vans. A scent with notes of sandalwood, musk, and amber came from him, a clue that he obviously raided the bathroom cabinet.

Karin examined him from head to toe. "Not bad, 'Tamaki'. You actually look decent tonight."

"Heh, you ladies ready to go?" He offered them both an arm. Linked together, they set off, expecting a night of fun.

"Hey, Ino!" called out Sakura as they neared the club. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt and a white tube top. She was standing with two other girls. One girl was a brunette with two buns on her head and the other had short dark blue hair and white pupil less eyes. Thinking back on Sasuke's descriptions, Ino assumed the first girl was Tenten and the second Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey," said Ino. They were standing at the entrance.

"Ino-chan, welcome b-back," stuttered Hinata, playing with her fingers. Her clothing was more conservative than the other girls. She had on a white short sleeved shirt with a dragon design going down the side and dark blue Bermuda shorts. Ino was surprised that Hinata would even go clubbing, knowing how shy she was.

"Heh, it's been forever," smiled Tenten. She was wearing a pink midriff and denim short shorts.

"Yeah," said Ino, smiling back. "Oh, um, Hinata and Tenten, this is Tamaki and Karin, Karin and Tamaki, that's Hinata and Tenten."

"Right, so let's go," said Karin, impatiently. Tenten raised an eyebrow with a look of disapproval on her face, but said nothing.

"Hey, Tamaki!" said Sakura, going to Suigetsu's side and grabbing his arm. "You have to dance with me first, okay?"

Though Ino couldn't see, she could tell that underneath that mask, Suigetsu was smirking.

Karin was right. Dancing was easy. Even Hinata was on the dance floor. The music was loud and the lights were blinking. Bodies were moving everywhere and the room was incredibly warm, but no one cared.

Ino was dancing with some guy when Sakura came up to her and asked if she had seen Tamaki. She shook her head no, and Sakura, disappointed, moved on. A minute later, Suigetsu appeared next to Ino, dancing with a gorgeous (and skimpily dressed) blonde. "Sakura's looking for you, you know," informed Ino.

"Yeah, I know," said Suigetsu, not really caring.

"Aren't you going to go look for?" asked Ino, still dancing.

"Have you ever tried holding a very long conversation with her? She never shuts up! And another thing—oh shit! I think she's coming! See ya, Ino." He pulled the other blonde with him. "Come on, babe, let's dance over there."

"Still no sign?" asked Ino, as Sakura came over.

"No!" pouted Sakura. "Ugh, he like disappeared!"

"Just find a new guy. Actually, dance with him. It's getting hot, so I'll just get a drink. Um, Sakura this is what's his name and what's his name, this is Sakura." She pushed through the crowd of people to get to the bar before either of them could object.

Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and she was a bit short of breath. There were a few people at the bar, getting drunk before partying it up. She sat down on an empty stool and ordered water. She had never drunken anything with alcohol before.

As she was trying to cool down, a voice called, "Oi, Ino." She turned to her right and noticed that Shikamaru had sat down next to her.

"'Ello, Shikamaru," said Ino. She took a sip of her water. "Were you dancing?"

"Dancing? Don't you know me any better?" asked Shikamaru. He ordered a beer from the bartender.

"What else would you be doing here?"

"Getting my ass drunk, that's what." The bartender brought out a bottle of beer and poured him a glass. "Arigato."

"You still haven't made up with Temari-chan yet?" asked Ino.

He took a gulp of the drink. "Since when did you start calling Temari, Temari-chan? And for your information, no, we haven't made up yet." He poured himself some more.

"You do know too much of that stuff is bad for you…"

Shikamaru laughed. "You're lecturing me? Back then, you drank almost as much as Tsunade, and you were under aged, too."

"What?" laughed Ino. "You're lying!"

"Nope, it's the honest truth. We were, how old, seventeen? I can't believe it's been five years." He poured himself another glass.

"You mean three," corrected Ino.

"Nope, I mean five. Temari and I celebrated our five year anniversary a few months back."

Ino's mind buzzed. She was sure Orochimaru had said she was only there for three years…maybe she misheard? She would have to ask Suigetsu later…

"Ino, have a drink. I'll treat you," said Shikamaru. "From what you said earlier, seems like you haven't had a drink in a while." He signaled for the bartender to bring another drink.

"I don't really drink…"  
Shikamaru gave her a look. "Are you really the troublesome Ino we used to love and know?"

Ino gave him a smile. "Fine, just one drink." The beer was brought it and poured for her. She took a sip. It was disgusting, but she forced it down.

"So, Ino, are you with that guy?" asked Shikamaru, nodding in Suigetsu's direction. Sakura had found him, and they were dancing near the bar. Suigetsu looked very disappointed and Sakura was keeping a closer eye on him while jabbering away.

"What do you mean?" She took another sip of the amber liquid. It was still nasty the second time around.

"You know, like together." He was toying with his glass.

Ino laughed. "Nah, he's more like my brother."

"Really? I thought you were into those sorts of guys. You know, the mysterious pretty boys."

"You really think he's a pretty boy?" asked Ino with a smirk.

Shikamaru blushed. "You know what I mean." Ino drank the whole glass. The liquor had a mysterious lure. "Like Sasuke. I remember you and Sakura breaking off your friendship over him." Ino almost choked on the beer. She started coughing. "Er, are you alright?"

"Yeah," sputtered Ino, "just fine. Sakura and I fought over Sasuke?"

"Is your memory really that bad, Ino-pig?" he joked. A smile crept across his face when she furrowed her eyebrows at the name. "Yeah, I remember you used to obsess over him."

"Who won?" asked Ino, interestedly. Sasuke never told her this.

"Ah, you really forgot after five years? You did, of course," said Shikamaru, proudly. He signaled for another beer and the bartender came out with one quickly.

"Oh, right," said Ino, feigning remembrance.

"When he left the village, you left right after he did. There was a rumor going around that you two were traveling together, but I had my qualms. Sasuke was too absorbed with becoming more powerful to care about anyone."

"He's not that self absorbed," defended Ino.

"That's what you said about Neji," countered Shikamaru. "Turns out, he really was."

Ino sighed. "You're too smart for your own good, Shikamaru." She poured herself some more beer and took a deep drink, finishing off her first bottle.

"Hm," observed Shikamaru.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Troublesome woman," he sighed. "I just noted that you don't call me Shika anymore, that's all." He finished off the rest of his beer. "So tell me, what kind of men are you interested into now? I always was interested in your love life. It's so…varied."

"I'm not really into guys, anymore."  
"What?! Don't tell me you're a lesbian now!"

She smacked him on the shoulder. "It's just, love's a pain, you know." Her mind wandered to Kabuto. "You never know what the other person's thinking." She had finished off her second bottle.

"Yeah…" agreed Shikamaru. "Sometimes I don't know if it's even worth it." He was quiet for a while. "Of course it's worth it." He said it more to himself than to Ino.

They talked a little more, and soon, they had consumed ten bottles of beer each.

"You know, Ino," said Shikamaru, "I've missed you." There were two, maybe three, kinds of drunks out there. The happy ones, and the sad ones, and a combination of the two if you believe in the third kind. Needless to say, Shikamaru wasn't a happy drunk. "Sometimes, I think it's my fault that you left."

"Don't blame yourself." Her head was spinning and she could barely keep up with what he was saying. "I don't…really remember why…I left either…" Her speech was starting to slur.

"Sometimes I wish I chose you," said Shikamaru quietly. "You're twice as troublesome, but you're worth it." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She could still taste the wet liquid that was there just a few seconds before.

"Shikamaru…"

He shushed her and he kissed her again, but this time it was more intense and laced with passion. Their arms wrapped around each other, and soon she forgot about time and everything all together.

A person nudged her, but the nudge went ignored by Ino. However, the person wasn't going to give up that easily. She was pulled away and she was face to face with Karin. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "We're supposed to keep a low key, and making out with some kunoichi's boyfriend is **not** low key!"

Ino looked at Shikamaru. He looked shocked and ashamed with himself. His head sunk into his arms. She could hear him muttering to himself, "Shit, shit, shit…"

"Let's find Suigetsu, and let's go!" Karin was very angry.

They found him a moment later, making out with some chick he had blindfolded. Karin nearly exploded when she saw him. "Why are you guys such horny bastards?!" She pulled him away from her and hissed, "Put your fucking mask back on! Sasuke's going to kill us if he finds out!"

"Hey, Ino's in trouble, too?" asked Suigetsu, amused, and adjusting his mask.

"Hey, Tama-getsu," said Ino, who was dizzy.

"Just shut up." She pulled them all the way to the mansion.

"Karin…" began Ino.

"What?" snapped Karin.

"I feel…really sick…" With that, she vomited on the ground.

"Oh, woah! She's drunk!" pointed out Suigetsu, excitedly as Karin started screaming.

"You know she's back," said a voice. It was nearly midnight and there were two lone figures standing in the deserted street.

"It's been five years. Why would she come back?"

"Who knows, but you better keep an eye on her. Shikamaru could always change his mind, Temari."

"I know. Thanks, Sakura."

The Author Talks Back (: 

sammy08- Thanks for supplying the happiness:D

deathrosekitty- Haha too bad Kabuto's such an ass here ): Some of my friends liked the douche bag part too :D My cousin, who RPs as Karin, gets called douche bag now xP Thanks For reviewing!

sweetestdownfall71594-SasuIno's one of the pairing I'm considering. You just hafta love that couple D Thank you for your feedback, it encourages me :D

…. –Thank you anonymous reviewer! I hope this update is soon enough.

yayaya- I'm glad you love it so much [: When I read your review again, it soothed my paranoia of my characters being OOC…but who knows this chapter might change something…I hope this update was quick enough :D

Dr Kiba- I was hoping to somehow incorporate that Dane Cook line into it…and I finally found the perfect opportunity! Thanks for reviewing!

xXTormentedShinobiXx- Haha, Odd is my middle name! Actually, Quynh Nhu is, but you get the idea. I hope this chapter's long enough :D I just had an unbusy day, so this is the fruit of my labor. Thanks for commenting!

SioFi- Thank you [: Aha yes there is a very important reason why Ino's submissive and such. You'll find out soon, prolly in the next chapter. Hahalalalala to you too :D

Ashley-Ah I'm sorry! It should work if you insert this /watch?v[insert equal signgibBWFp-fD4 instead. Thanks for the feedback!

Me: Heh, love triangles are always fun (: I don't know if I'm going to have Deidara come back…but on the other hand, I'll soon be working on a fanfiction with Ino and Deidara, since it's like one of the cutest crack pairings out there. I already have an idea (: Thanks for reviewing two times, you're so sweet :D [For others reading this…no I'm not schizophrenic, I swear! Me is actually a real reviewer!

**More of the Author:** I'm sorry I'm talking so much, but I wanted to point out a few things. When Naruto said that whole thing to Karin, he didn't think she was a prostitute or anything…he was just using a pickup line…and um if you watch MTV, the pickup master thing will make sense…(I don't really know about the show, my friend just explained the commercial to me…) Oh, and it's senpai, not sempai, but I'm too lazy to go and change it. Um, I changed the pairing thingy from Sai to Sasuke just to show um that the pairings are still being debated on (:


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

Author's Note: Okay, I've pretty much finished up this whole fanfiction. I just cut up the parts into smaller chapters. I feel like I rushed through the end too much…but seriously, I can't seem to make it work anymore. It should be finished in the next two or three chapters…My editor was pretty pissed off when she heard, she wanted it to be longer. I was disappointed, too, because I had planned to put more into it, but now, I can't think of anything else, and it seems as if my enthusiasm for this story has been dried up…but I'm working on a few other ideas, so um, sorry if this disappoints, just stay tune for something better the next time around…Sorry e.e

Chapter 5: The Truth

Ino woke up, her stomach feeling very empty, her head pounding, and wondering whether or not last night was all a dream. She looked down and noticed she wore the same clothes from yesterday. Now she knew why Orochimaru never served them alcohol on a regular basis…

She laid there for a few minutes, waiting for the headache to subside. Her stomach growling from hunger, Ino got up and headed for the bathroom. It was huge. There was a shower stall in one corner and a large bathtub in another. The sink was designed to look like a field of flowers parting in the middle for the water and a large mahogany shelf displayed a wide variety of shampoos and soaps along with bath items, like scrubs, bath beads and bombs, aromatherapy oil, and such. There was a huge window draped with free flowing, light pink curtains that when pulled, poured in a shower of sun light onto the violet tiles.

Choosing the shower stall for quicker bathing, Ino stripped off her clothes and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and body wash. The water felt so nice and the fragrance of the bathing products filled the bathroom with notes of quince, cardamom, and water lily.

After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, Ino went into her room and scanned a cabinet holding numerous amounts of perfume. She spent a good amount squirting a bit of the liquid into the air and sniffing it. Some she found quite repulsive, wincing at the pungency. Finally, she found a sweet and fruity fragrance that was a bit floral in a round magenta bottle embedded with tiny green jewels. The scent unfolds with top notes of lush red lychee, golden quince, and exotic kiwi, followed by middle notes of sweet cupcakes, white chocolate orchid and jasmine petals and draws to a close with the scents of creamy musk, orris roots, and sensual woods. (This is an actual perfume. Props and mochi for those who can guess which one. It'll be an easy one [:)

As she was about to leave the room, Ino heard angry yells. She rushed out and headed in its direction, on the second floor. She had an idea of whose voices they belonged to and her assumption was confirmed when she saw Suigetsu and Karin standing outside in towels yelling at each other.

"Well you can't spell acetate without ASS!" yelled Suigetsu.

"It's with an A-C-E, you dipshit!" roared back Karin.

"Er…what's up…?" asked Ino, reluctant to be part of the battle.

"Ino-chan!" cried Suigetsu. He rushed to her, pointing at Karin. "This-this wicked hag is trying to corrupt me!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Karin.

"It's true! I was about to shower, minding my own business, when _I_ noticed she was in the bathroom wearing _nothing_ but her towel! I nearly fainted!" said Suigetsu, faking a swoon.

"Shut up! It was your fault, you bastard! How'd you even get into my room?"

"It was _my_ bathroom!"

"LIAR!"

"DAMN ACETATE!"

"IT'S NOT A FUCKING INSULT!"

"Um..." Ino cutted in, "Have you ever considered that maybe the rooms could be attached to the same bathroom…?"

The two looked at her and blinked. "Well, I get first dibs!" Suigetsu ran into his room and into the bathroom, locking the doors on both sides.

"Damn it!" cursed Karin, going into her room and banging on the door. "You asshole! Haven't you heard of ladies first?!"

"Yeah, but Ino doesn't need to shower now, does she?" said Suigetsu from inside. "Ooh, bubbles…"

"GR, YOU ASS!"

When her stomach growled once more, Ino stalked away and visited the kitchen. Juugo was sitting alone drinking a glass of juice. "Ohayo, Juugo," said Ino.

"Ohayo," he replied laconically.

"Where's Sasuke at?" She opened the refrigerator. There wasn't much in it, save for a few eggs and a bottle of juice. It was apparent her father chose to eat out rather than buy groceries.

"He went out."

"Oh." She went for the juice and poured herself a glass. "Did Karin happen to mention to him anything about last night?" As much as she hated to admit it, she was a bit fearful of seeing the Uchiha's wrath.

"She didn't need to tell him."

"What do you mean?" Had the Uchiha been there to witness it himself?  
"Have you ever heard of ninja cats?" asked Juugo.

"Yes." She wondered what that had to do with anything.

"Well, the Uchiha Clan used to, and still do, own some. Sasuke asked a few of them to go look after you three."

"What? How do you know?" asked Ino.

"I went with him to pay of his debts to the Elder Cat Lady and collect some weapons and medicine."

Ino sighed and sunk down in the chair. She knew Sasuke would give her hell for what she did. And what if he knew that she now knew what he was trying to conceal? It was unbelievable to think that her and the Uchiha were once together…

Suigetsu appeared with his mask, walking in and whistling and smelling of lavender bubbles. "What's wrong?" he asked Ino, looking at the expression on her face.

"Sasuke's going to kill me," she said shaking her head.

"Ah, did that tattle tale tell him?"

"No, he actually sent cats to spy on us."

"Aw, I wish I saw one," he said, truly disappointed.

An angry Karin stormed into the kitchen. She pointed at Suigetsu. "YOU! You used up ALL the hot water!"

"Heh, oops," said Suigetsu, giving her his pointed teeth smile. "I guess I forgot." She scowled at him. "So, Ino, is there anything to eat? Hm, you smell nice today." He opened the fridge. "Oh, and morning Juice boy." [Apparently, Juugo is Juice in Spanish. Skimming the contents of the fridge, he frowned, "How about we go out and eat? Sasuke left me with some money."

"Sure," said Ino. After her barf fest from last night, she could eat anything.

"Juugo, you coming?" asked Suigetsu. He shook his head. "Okay, let's go then!"

"I'll come," said Karin, looking at the ground. "I _am _hungry, after all."

Suigetsu smirked. "How about it be your treat?"

Of course, he was beaten for that suggestion.

* * *

"Korean BBQ, in the morning?" asked Karin when they were seated. "Isn't that a bit too heavy to be breakfast?" 

"Hey, it was the closest thing to the mansion. Seriously, it's like situated in the far end of the town. Besides, I hate walking."

A young woman with short black hair brought out their food. Suigetsu eyed her and gave a low whistle. She giggled.

After she left, Karin smacked him on the head. "Do you _have_ to flirt with every girl you see?"

"Yes, it's terrible. It's some disease, and I think I might need rehab."

"How about we eat?" said Ino. They began to put the meat on the grill. "How much longer do you think we'll be staying here?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if we left tomorrow," said Karin, pouring herself some tea. "Sasuke's in a rush to get to Itachi."

"Plus, I can't wait to steal Kisame-senpai's sword," added in Suigetsu happily.

"Oh," came Ino's sad reply. "I was hoping we could've stayed here a little longer…"

"You know, Ino," said Karin as she picked up an assumedly finished chicken off the grill with her chopsticks, "Sasuke's right. This isn't your place."

"What do you mean? I've lived here almost all my life."

Suigetsu and Karin exchanged looks.

"Well, Ino, the thing is…" started Karin.

"Hey Ino-pig!" yelled a loud voice. It was Sakura with Shikamaru holding hands with Temari. There as also a plump brunette guy with them who Ino assumed was Chouji. "Tamaki-kun!" She went over to glomp Suigetsu. He flinched.

Ino slightly cringed. It would be so awkward with Shikamaru, and he was with Temari, too. "Hey, guys." Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the lack of "forehead girl", but said nothing.

"So I guess Sakura wasn't lying," said Chouji.

"Why would I be lying? Anyways, Shikamaru knew, too," said Sakura, flipping her hair.

"Yeah, but every time I asked him, he'd be all quiet," replied Chouji. Shikamaru slightly colored.

"Whatever, Chouji," muttered Shikamaru.

"You remember Temari, right?" asked Sakura, brightly.

"Yeah, of course," said Ino. "Um, hey there." The other girl didn't say anything, only stared.

"Did you know Shikamaru was at the club last night too?" asked Sakura. "We found him there after you three left. Tenten was pretty bad too, she had a huge hangover. Did you two see each other?"

Ino hesitated but answered, "No."

"Well, we best be going," said Sakura. "Call me, Tamaki-kun." She blew him a kiss. He smiled weakly.

"You three go on ahead, I need to talk to Ino," said Shikamaru. Temari gave him an angered and hurt look, but walked off with the other two, who waved.

"Friendly girl you have there," remark Suigetsu.

"Yeah, well, that's Temari for you." He looked at Ino. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Um…sure," said Ino. She had barely eaten more than a couple of bites.

"We'll meet you back at the house?" asked Suigetsu.

"Alright." The two walked off.

"You know, I'm starting to think that there's some strange entity out there that's preventing us from telling Ino the truth about herself until the right moment comes up," stated Suigetsu, helping himself to a large pile of pork.

"I think you have a point there," answered Karin, popping a piece of beef in her mouth.

[I realized that when I put a huge space between paragraphs and upload it, the darn site gets ride of it D: So um, I'll be using exes or something…Ah, I feel like a nub…

* * *

Shikamaru had brought them to a large green field with a big view of the sky. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. He gazed up at the clouds. "I'm sorry," he said. "For last night. It was a mistake. I was drunk." 

Ah, so everything he said wasn't really from the heart. It was just the alcohol working on his brain. "It's alright. I won't tell Temari."

They were both silent for a while. "I'm sure I love Temari…but she wants too much…I'm not ready for a commitment, you know?" She was silent, waiting for him to go on. "Lately…we've been fighting a lot…I hate it, everything's just so…troublesome…And with her brothers, Gaara and Kankurou, to worry about…" He laid down, his eyes still glued to the floating forms.

"But if you really love her, you would go through with it." The clouds looked so carefree in the sky…floating by without a thought of the world below…

"That's the problem. I don't know if I love her that much." He let out a big sigh. He laid on his side to look at her. "My mind's so messed up right now…and with you coming back…"

"Is my coming back a good thing?"

He thought about it for a while. "Yes. I missed your nagging, but you know, you're more docile now." She laughed. "You smell really nice today…like…sweets…" He began to lean in and she closed her eyes…

"Miss Lovely?" It was Sai standing behind them. The two quickly broke away.

Ino blushed. "Hello, Sai."

Looking a bit pissed, Shikamaru got up. "I got to go," he said vaguely, walking off.

"Men are so confusing," muttered Ino more to herself. "Um, so what are you doing here anyways?" She stood up.

"I was just drawing," said Sai. He was clutching a sketch pad with a pencil.

"Oh, I want to see," said Ino, reaching for the pad.

Sai pulled it away. "It's not finished yet."

"Aw, come on!" pouted Ino.

He gave her one of his fake smiles and shook his head. "And what were you doing here?"

"I don't know, really," said Ino.

"How did last night go?" asked Sai.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said glumly.

"Was it that bad?"

"No…that's not it..."

"What happened? You know you can trust me."

"It was fine at first…" She told him every single detail. "…and now I don't know how I feel about him and I don't want to go back because I don't want Sasuke to be angry with me!" She was flustered. "And we're leaving soon, too…"

"But you want to stay?"

"Yeah…I mean, I'm back to my origins…where I belong…and I can always see you. Sometimes, I feel like you're the only person I can really talk to, you know? Like my only friend. You're the only good thing that came from being locked up at that compound." For as long as she could remember, there was always Sai, bringing news to Orochimaru. But he never considered himself a traitor. She had always asked him why he played for both sides and his answer was he wanted to be sure of which side was winning the game.

"I'll walk you back. You shouldn't be afraid of Sasuke. He's as human as the next guy. Plus, you are the immortal one."

She grinned and grabbed onto his arm. "Thanks, Sai."

* * *

"What do you mean we're leaving tomorrow?" exclaimed Ino. It was now night and all five of them were in the kitchen. Sasuke hadn't mentioned last night. 

"Everything's ready. You would know if you actually helped," replied Sasuke coldly. He took out five devices. "These are communicators. They're programmed so we can reach each other almost anywhere and anytime. They can also work as phones, though there's no guarantee that other devices will be able to pick up the signals coming from these things. Everyone pick a color." Sasuke of course received a dark blue one, Ino purple, Juugo orange, Suigetsu teal, and Karin was left with red. "I've already prepared packs for all of you and pouches."

"Can't we stay for the whole week? Or at least for the funeral?" Ino pleaded. "Sasuke…I've waited so long for this…"

"You already knew that our goal was to leave as soon as possible."

"But, Sasuke! I finally know where I belong! I'm not just some experiment freak here!" She looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"You don't belong here." The other three stood watching the two like a ping pong match.

"You're so insensitive!" she yelled. The next part she said more quietly, "I can't believe we were ever together."

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"I said I can't believe we were ever together!" she screamed. Something clicked in her head…like a puzzle being pieced together… "It was your fault I left!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were the reason Sakura and I stopped being friends for a while! I bet you tricked me to come with you to Orochimaru for your own self interest!"

"Ino, you're getting it all wrong—"

"You're a liar! Shikamaru told me what you hid from me! I bet you didn't love me anyways, you were probably just using me—"

"We were never together," said Sasuke in a quiet, but powerful tone.

"But—"

"No, just listen. I've told you before you don't belong here. You're not even the original Ino."

"Wh-what?" she faltered. The three spectators were still as statues.

"You're just a clone, do you understand? The real Ino died years ago." Though he said it with a composed face, there was actual regret in his eyes.

Her mind was in shock, but she laughed. "If I were a clone, wouldn't I have disappeared into a cloud of smoke ages ago? This is a joke right? Suigetsu, tell me he's lying."

Suigetsu was surprised at having been called in to join the conversation. "Er…Ino…I don't know what to tell you…"

"Are you going to play along, too?" Her mind was frantic now, everything she knew was collapsing.

"It's not a jutsu clone. Kabuto made you from the DNA of the original Yamanaka Ino. She died when he tried inserting the first Hokage's DNA. It was weakened before from the DNA of Hidan. Orochimaru wanted to see not only immortals being produced, but ones that could fight." Sasuke's face remained expressionless. "The Yamanaka bloodline limit made you a desirable…body."

Ino was trembling now. "No! I refuse to believe it!"

"Why do you think you remember nothing about where you came from? Haven't the others said anything about your strange behavior?"

Now that she thought of it, Shikamaru did comment on how different she was…but it couldn't be true, could it?

"Ino…are you alright?" asked Karin. It was the first thing she had said since the argument.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," replied Ino, sarcastically. She was breathing in deeply, trying to hold back the tears, but she just couldn't help it. She hated crying. It was a sign of weakness. "I just only found out I'm a clone-freak."

Suigetsu looked away as she was crying. "Come on, it's not that bad—"

"What do you know? At least you have your own identity! I'm living in the fucking shadow of another person!"

"God, I knew I shouldn't have told you yet," said Sasuke.

"But the villagers…" sobbed Ino, "They wouldn't care would they? As long as I look like her…"

"You don't know how judgmental these people are. All societies work this way. You are accepted for now because they think you're someone else, but once they know you for what you really are, you will be treated with merciless cruelty."

"You don't know that!" screamed Ino.

"We leave tomorrow, early. Don't oversleep," said Sasuke. He departed for his room.

* * *

The group had barely left the village. The sun hadn't risen yet and sleep still occupied the village of the leaf. The party was quiet as they trekked, Ino possessing a silence with an aura of anger. 

"Yo, Sasuke," said Suigetsu, breaking the silent spell. "Can't we rest for a while?"

"We barely even left…" said Karin.

"But I'm almost dehydrated! Please, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed. "Suigetsu—"

"Kay, thanks Sasuke!" Suigetsu ran up on an abnormally huge boulder surrounded by smaller boulders and sat down. He pulled out a water bottle. "Sweet, sweet Fuji water." He tilted his head back to drink the water, but he leaned back too far and fell down. "Shit!"

"God, you're such a klutz!" articulated Karin.

"Can you keep walking, Suigetsu?" asked Sasuke.

"Damn, I think something's wrong with my arm," winces Suigetsu. They walked over and noticed it was bent in a strange angle. "You don't expect me to walk like this do you?"

"What other choice do we have?" said Karin. "Oh well, looks like you'll have to go through the pain. What a pity." However, her face was anything but sympathetic.

"Well…we could go back to the village," said Suigetsu. "It's not that far away, and there's a hospital, too…"

"No, we're not going back," said Sasuke.

"But how can I be useful with this thing?" He pointed at his distorted arm.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sight. "Fine. Let's go back." Sasuke walked ahead of them with Juugo close behind.

"Um, a little help here?" asked Suigetsu, stuck between two rocks. Ino came over and helped him up. He winced as he got up. She walked off, still not speaking to any of them because of last night.

Karin gave him a look. When she was sure Sasuke and Ino were both out of earshot, she asked, "What the hell was that about? You're usually not that clumsy."

"Ah, well…we all have our days…"

"You did it for her, didn't you?" she asked incredulously. "Why does her happiness matter to you?"

"She's always been kind to me," said Suigetsu simply. "You can say she's my sister from another mister."

"Yeah…don't say that ever again."

* * *

Author's Responses: 

Kirri Kitty- Yay! The identity of Me has been found out x Haha schizophrenic is that whole thing with voices in your head. I'm glad you really like it, but as I was finishing off, I felt so bad because I really couldn't think of anything to extend it and make it deeper…But thank you for reading! Oh, and I'm hoping to make a good DeixIno, because I can't find too many good ones of those…and I love Deidara :D

sad little monkey- Thanks, and yay for drama ;

MidnightRayne13- Yay for not liking Sakura xD Haha, thanks for R&R x

STR0B3L1T3- I read your fanfic, the one with Ino as an intern! I love it, it's so creative :D Honored to have you Review

OMGWTFBBQ- Haha of course reviews wouldn't annoy me :D They are the source of my cyber happiness ;; Thanks for reading and reviewing!

sugarmonkey778- thanks, kool review, I like it xP

Doctor Kiba-I totally agree, Sakura always gets Sasuke the majority of the time and Sai and Ino is definitely cute, but it's a pity there's not a lot of SaixIno stories out there…I hope you managed to kind of enjoy this chapter :D

sammy08-Thank you ma'am! Your encouragement means a lot to me!

deathrosekitty-Oh my gawd, when I read your review, I almost freaked out. You seriously like got it...! I bet you're one of those geniuses who figured out that whole thing with Harry Potter being a hocrux and such…lmao, omg I had like a heart attack when I saw it. Aha, I'm sorry, but yes she is a clone xP Hm has anyone already done something like this by any chance?

S-G-luver3210-I love Deidara too! I was in denial for two weeks until my friend forced me to stare at the wikipdia article on Deidara TT I don't think he's coming back x But I'm planning on making a DeixIno, so yay! I hope I don't screw it up xP Thanks for reading and revealing! And Yay for a Deidara lover!

ShihanKitsune-Haha but it was a cute fanflash with the Dane Cook thing x lmao, Karin is pretty douche-like xP

Thank ya'll for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapters 6 Through 8

Author's Note: I've been super busy since school started…teachers are such bitches…but like yeah, I decided to combine chapters 6-8 in case I forget to update and shiz…but like yeah, sorry it took me a while. And I'd reply to reviews and stuff but I have like 3 minutes on the computer before my mother kicks me off…So I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be the ending! Haha thank you for reviewing and reading. I love you all!

* * *

She was back to the village. Now that it came to light that this wasn't where she was from, she was still strangely attracted to the place. Sasuke was furious at having to return and decided to spend most of his time training with Juugo. Suigetsu didn't look too disappointed and Karin seemed to have no opinion at all. 

Back at the mansion, she went up to her room, happy be there once more. She was still angry with them and hadn't bothered to even help Suigetsu get comfortable. That would leave Karin with the job of taking care of him.

"Yo, Ino!" called Karin from downstairs. "We're going to get Suigetsu's arm fixed." When there was no reply, the rest of them left, letting the door slam behind them.

A knocking came a few moments later. Ino climbed down the stairs, and opened the door to find Sakura. "Hey, Sakura," said Ino.

"Hey, Ino, I know it's a bit sudden, but Tsunade-sama has arranged for your father's funeral to be held tomorrow. Everything with the will's ready, but you'll have to go to—"

"I don't want any of it."

"Uh, what?" asked Sakura, wondering if she heard right.

"Donate it or something, I don't need the money."

"Are you sure Ino? It's a hefty sum of money and there are some precious family heirlooms."

"No, just give it to the government or something. I'm sure the village needs it."

Sakura blinked, but moved on. "As his daughter, you're expected to say a few words in his memory. Can you do that?"

She thought about it for a second. She didn't even know this man, and the only time the two had ever spoken to each other was on his death bed. "I…I don't think I should. I left for so long…"

"Ino, he was your father," said Sakura. "It's the least you can do."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"And the flower shop?"

"The what?"

"Your family flower shop. Surely you'd want to take over it or something?"  
"No, it's alright. Sell it or something."

Sakura looked at Ino peculiarly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Look, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Ino."

[insert ruler

There were more people there than she thought there would be. Strangers went up to her to give her their sympathy and condolences, not knowing that who they spoke to only carried the façade of the real Ino. A few people said some words, but they were waiting for her to speak, the girl who left her father for so long. No one cried. Deaths like these were common, and life still moved on.

It was soon her turn to go up and speak. Tsunade called her up and she stood in front of all of those people, not knowing what to say. Words forced their way out of her mouth. "Yamanaka Inoichi…there aren't enough words to describe him. He was a brave shinobi who gave up his life for the village he loved. Before he left, he told me to make something of myself, to make him proud and to remember my roots. I want to believe that I can do that, and fulfill his last wishes. I hope you all will remember him for what he did and not just another number. Thank you."

This was the first time she had ever been to a funeral. Orochimaru didn't feel that deaths needed to be mark as something special. Another death was just another body used past its limits.

* * *

_A week later_

The loud ringing of a bell could be heard. "Karin!"

An agitated Karin ran into Suigetsu's room. "What?!" She was in the middle of watching her show, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. She loved watching American ninjas. They were so useless.

"You got me the wrong bottle of water!" He pointed to the label. "You see here? It says hard water. I want soft, and remember, I don't drink anything other than imported spring waters." He threw the bottle at her with his good arm.

She caught it and scowled. "I'm not a slave you know! What's wrong with hard water?"

"Didn't I make it clear before? Mineral waters go to my thighs, thus making me slower." He said it as if it was common knowledge.

"God, why can't Juugo serve you?"

"Because Sasuke made _you_ in charge of 'assisting me to recover'," said Suigetsu with an evil smile. "But where's Ino? You both could serve me! And wear those cute little maid outfits…"

"She's probably out with one of the three S's," said Karin. The three S's stood for Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru. She was always out with one of them.

"Ah, I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's so ungrateful, she doesn't even know what you did."

"Yeah, well, that's me. I do random, unknown good deeds!"

They could hear the opening and shutting of a door. "She must be back."

Indeed it was Ino. She had been out with Shikamaru. Their relationship could be justified as "friends with secret benefits", and though Ino had a feeling that it might be wrong, she couldn't help but go along with it. The man made her feel special, even though most of the time when they were together he was drinking.

"Hey, Ino!" called Karin from downstairs. "Grab Suigetsu a bottle or something."

A few moments later, she walked up the stairs and threw a water bottle on the bed and walked away to be in her room before Suigetsu could say anything.

"Ugh," groaned Karin. She walked away, leaving Suigetsu alone in his room.

"Um…anyone want to come back and help me open this…?"

[Note to self: Add Ruler

Without knocking, Karin burst into Ino's room. "Geezes, you're such a bitch, you know that?"

Ino glared at her, "What do you want?"

"I know you're angry, and I know it wasn't fair, but that's what life is. Deal with it." She stared down harshly at the blonde. "Breaking an arm isn't painless you know." With that statement, she walked away, leaving Ino to contemplate on everything she had just said.

* * *

Night had fallen. Sasuke was out training, as usual, and Juugo came along with him. Karin was doing who knows what. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Suigetsu. He was flipping through a magazine, bored out of his mind. 

It was Ino. "Hey."

"Hey." He looked up, surprised Ino was there. "Though you might've forgotten about me."

"Sorry…"

"It's no problem."

"Look…I've been really selfish lately and—"

"It's not your fault. We should've told you from the beginning. It would've been better."

"Thanks…for getting us back and all…"

"I like you, Ino. You're not a total douche half the time." She had to smile at that.

"Do you like me better than the original one?"

"Let's get something straight," initiated Suigetsu, "I never really knew her. She was either always with Sasuke or too sick to leave her room. Even if I did know her, I think I would've liked you better. From what I hear, she's a little too feisty for my tastes."

She jumped and hugged him. "Shit, Ino, watch out for the arm!"

[insert ruler

"Ugh, there are so many morons these days," said Shikamaru, sitting on a bar stool, taking a drink of sake.

"What happened?" asked Ino. She stuck to tea.

"Another idiot tried making a clone, again," said Shikamaru. Ino's ears perked at that word.

"You mean a jutsu clone?"

"No, a flesh and blood clone. They're illegal here, but there are still a few crazy people who think they can break the law and they attempt to create clones of themselves. Most of the time, there's something that's gone wrong, like its missing an arm or something or the brain wasn't developed right. Sometimes, though, some mad man gets it right, but in the end, we have to retard its mind."

"What do you mean retard its mind?" Her heart was beating fast now.

"Well, we take the clone and inject a sort of toxin into its bloodstream that flows to its brain and crushes the nerves that allow it to think for itself, and such. In the past, we would dispose of their body, but Tsunade-sama finds it merciless to kill them, so we keep them in a secret room where they're kept until they expire. Clones don't usually live that long."

She wondered if Sasuke knew this. "Why can't they just…live regularly?"

"It's just immoral. Man wasn't meant to create another living thing. Most of them are mentally unstable, anyways."

"But do you pity them?"

"They weren't meant for this world. They're almost like monsters. But you can say I pity them. No living creature should have to have their being of mind taken away so forcefully." He noticed that she looked disturbed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

_Another week has passed_

"Sakura…I don't know what to do…" said a frustrated Temari, on the verge of tears. "He's never around anymore, and I always see him with that—that slut!"

"Temari, calm down," said Sakura, hugging her friend. They were both at Sakura's apartment. There were pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream [Yes, they do have Ben and Jerry's. My fanfic, deal :D littering the floor. Temari held a spoon dripping with the sugary substance. "It'll be okay."

"It won't be! I know he's cheating on me, and everything I do isn't working…I tried a romantic dinner by candle lights, he misses it for 'important paperwork', I buy new lingerie, he doesn't even notice, and I barely see him anymore!" She began sobbing. "I gave up my job in Suna just to move in with him, and I thought he would propose by now! What am I doing wrong?" She took another spoonful of the chocolaty substance filled with bits of fudge and crammed it in her mouth.

"It's not your fault. It's hers. She's just too easy," cooed Sakura. "She's change a lot, too. I'll think of something, don't worry."

"Thanks, Sakura…you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for…"

* * *

"Ino, are you ready yet?" asked Sakura impatiently, waiting in the living room. She had planned a spa day with Ino and even invited Karin and Tenten. 

"Hold on, I forgot my purse," said Ino, rushing up the stairs.

It was just Karin and Sakura sitting alone in the living room. Ino had begged Sai to come over and look after Suigetsu so they could have a girls' day out. "It's a good thing you two are coming with us," said Sakura. "From what Ino tells me, you both need it."

"What?!" exclaimed the two of them.

"Yeah, Karin, she said your hair was too frizzy and unmanageable, and in her own words: 'Gross'. And Tenten, she said your pores were like craters and your skin's dry like the desert sand. But I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"That bitch said that?!" screamed Karin angrily.

"There's no need for name calling…although she did call you an evil fire crotch…"

"I'm going to kill her!" said Karin, getting up.

"I'm sure Ino-chan has a justified reason for saying all of that…" said Tenten, unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm sure she has a good reason for calling you a Hyuuga-chasing wench."

"Where is she? I'm going to beat the crap out of her!" exclaimed Tenten with fire in her eyes.

"Girls, come on now, there's no need for violence," said Sakura. "We have a fun-filled spa day ahead of us."

"You two can go, I'm out!" Tenten slammed the door and left.

"UGH!" Karin stomped up the stairs.

Ino passed by her as she went down the stairs. "Where are you going, Karin?"

Karin looked as if she was going to strike her, but thought better of it. "Don't talk to me, you backstabber."

"What?"

"Leave me alone." She stormed off.

Walking towards Sakura, she asked, "What was that about?"

"Who knows? But Tenten says she has to rush off to do something. I guess it's just you and me."

"I don't know…I think I should talk to Karin or something…"

"Come on, don't let that sour puss ruin our good time. Come on," said Sakura, pulling on Ino's arm towards the door.

"Alright, I suppose…"

"Great!" _Everything's going according to plan_…

* * *

"A coed hot springs? Isn't that a little…daring?" asked Ino uncertainly. They had already gotten their facials and massages. 

"Oh, come on, Ino, live a little" They were both in their towels, on their way to the onsen. "By the way, I brought a friend to meet up with us…He was supposed to be a surprise, but things didn't go according to plan…Anyways, you need to hook up with someone."

"Naked?!" exclaimed Ino.

"Of course, silly. That's how you dress in an onsen" She pulled her through the door. The steam in the onsen made it hard to see.

Still being pulled by Sakura, they made their way into the warm water. Other people were sitting and relaxing nearby. "Hm, I wonder if he's here yet." She whispered loudly into the steam, "Kankurou?" Ino was sure she had heard that name somewhere before…

"Sakura?" came a voice. Sakura pulled Ino along as they neared it.

"Kankurou!" She glomped a brunette man with toned abs. Ino couldn't help but glance at them. "Ino, this is my friend, Kankurou. Kankurou, this is Ino." There was another figure standing behind him. "Oh, did Temari come along, too?"

"Hai, she needed to relax," said Kankurou. Ah, so that was who Kankurou was. She remembered Shikamaru mentioning him a while back.

Temari appeared and nodded at them.

"Ino, Kankurou-kun is also Temari's brother. He came all the way from Suna just to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you," said Ino. He _was_ pretty cute…

"Honor's all mine," smiled Kankurou. No, she had to think of Shikamaru…but maybe it was better she met someone else…someone who was single…

"Can you believe that this guy's not taken? He broke up with his girlfriend just a few weeks ago," said Sakura.

"Yeah, she was a bit too pious," explained Kankurou. "She wasn't half as pretty as you."

Ino grinned. He was charming, she had to give him that.

"Hey, I got us a tray of sake," said Kankurou. It was sitting on the edge of the onsen. He poured them each a small cup.

"I really shouldn't…" said Ino, recalling her last experience with alcohol.

"Come on, Ino," pushed Sakura. "It's just a little."

"Yeah," said Kankurou, forcing the cup into her hand.

They were right. It wasn't that much. She took and drank.

* * *

Of course, one drink always turns into more. That was how it was with alcohol. 

"…and so I told the guy, 'That's not a cactus, that's my girlfriend!'" said Kankurou, finishing a joke.

The girls laughed, even Temari. They had been enjoying themselves for a while. They were all rosy cheeked now from the drink. None of them were seriously drunk, but the alcohol was playing with their minds. The steam wasn't helping either. "You know, you and Kankurou get along so well," said Temari. "Maybe you'll be my sister-in-law or something." She began giggling ferociously and Sakura joined in.

"I think Kankurou's been patient long enough," said Sakura. "Show him your good girls, Ino!" She pulled off Ino's towel. Sakura and Temari began giggling even more. One of them pushed her towards Kankurou.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Ino, blushing like crazy. She was on top of Kankurou, completely naked.

"Just for the record, I like being on top," said Kankurou, grinning mischievously. That set the two girls cracking up again.

Ino pushed off of him. "Sakura, give it back!"

"Nope, not until you give Kankurou a kiss," said Sakura. She held the towel out of Ino's reach.

"Fine, fine," said Ino. She was getting dizzy. She leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, but he grabbed her and began to give her a long, deep kiss, tongues and all.

Angrily, she pushed him away and slapped him. Temari and Sakura "ooohed" in the background. Ino grabbed her towel and after giving them a scornful look, she left the onsen.

"Ah, what will Shikamaru think of her now?" said Sakura, laughing.

* * *

_A few days later_

"Why isn't he picking up?" muttered Ino to herself. She had tried calling Shikamaru all day, but each time it went to the machine. They had planned to spend the day together, and she was waiting in the fields where they usually met. She decided to leave and walk back to her house, though Karin wasn't still speaking to her, for reasons unknown.

Her mind was still troubled by yesterday's event. It was firmly settled in her mind that Kankurou was a jerk, and she was angry at Temari and Sakura for helping her be placed in a situation like that. She felt dirty every time she thought of the fact that she was on top of him naked.

As she was walking through the streets, boys were looking at her and whistling and making rude gestures. She ignored it and passed it off as immature male syndrome. She spotted Shikamaru leaning against a building, smoking. "I didn't know you smoked," said Ino, nearing him.

"Yeah? Well, I didn't know you were easy," he said, puffing out some smoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura told me about your 'fun' yesterday."

"That wasn't—"

"Whatever. I thought you had changed, but I guess I was wrong." He took one last inhalation and threw the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it to extinguish it. He began to walk away.

"Shikamaru!" she called. "Please, it wasn't my fault—I didn't mean for it to get that way. I never wanted to hurt you."

He turned back to look at her. "Prove it to me Ino. If you really care about me, then give me what you gave him."

"What?"

"Meet me tomorrow night. The cloud gazing field. If you really care, show up." He left her feeling worse than she had all week.

* * *

Ino ran over to Sakura's apartment, knocking furiously. She was livid with the girl for getting her into this mess. 

"Go away!" cried a voice inside. She recognized that it was Temari's.

"No! You guys have been telling every single guy that I did something with your brother, and I want to know why!"

"Just leave, Ino!" This time it was Sakura. "You've done enough damage!"

She could hear Temari sobbing. "Why can't you stay away from him? I gave up my whole life for him…I thought this would make him love me again…but he won't even look at me…he's too upset over you!"

Ino stopped her banging. So it was their plan along, but when it all came down to it, it was her fault. She departed for her home.

So it was either lose Shikamaru or something she would never be able to get back. Sure she loved Shikamaru, but he wasn't hers, he was with Temari. But what if she was to do it…Her train of thought was interrupted by Sai. "Hello, Miss Lovely. You look troubled." He joined her walking.

"It's nothing, Sai," she said distractedly.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing," he answered. They had reached the front of her house.

She sighed and sat at the doorsteps. He sat down next to her. "It's just…" She explained her whole situation to him. He listened carefully, his face remaining impassive throughout the whole telling. "I don't what to do…and she wants him so much…"

"I think," articulated Sai, "that this is a true test. If you are willing to give up something precious to you, you must know if he loves you that much, and if it is truly for you, not someone he thinks you are."

"But what if he's repulsed?" Ino shook her head.

"You'll never know if you don't tell him. I am not experienced in these matters, but I've observed people, and the bonds they've shared. Though we are seen only as tools, shinobis have feelings that run deeper than the regular people, because we go through so much loss and pain that must be endured silently."

She reached over and hugged him. "The world needs more people like you." She gave him a peck on the lips, making him slightly color. She got up. "Well, I'm going to go in. I'll see you around. Good bye, Sai."

"Good bye, Ino." He turned around to leave with a strange restricting feeling in his chest.

* * *

The house was quiet. She walked into Suigetsu's room, but noticed it was empty. She hadn't seen much of Sasuke or Juugo around; Karin had informed her that they were training when Ino asked a while back. She assumed that she was alone, but when she walked into the library to find something to read, she saw Karin sitting at a table, reading some novel. When Karin noticed she was there, she scowled and stood up, ready to leave. 

"Karin, why are you angry?" asked Ino. She never minded her snide remarks or insults. That was just how Karin was, but the unnatural angry silence was just too much.

"Oh, I would've thought you were too good to talk to an evil fire crotch."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid you know. I know what you say about me behind my back." She placed one hand on her hip.

"When did I ever say that?"

"Sakura told me everything."

The pieces started to fit together. "Karin…she made that up…"

"And why would she do that?"

"She just wanted to get back at me for being…a dirty boyfriend stealer."

Karin blinked. "The next time I see her, I'm going to slap her—"

"No, I deserved it, but anyways, where's Suigetsu?" asked Ino.

"He went out to eat with Sasuke and Juugo. They went out to eat some Korean BBQ, and seeing as Suigetsu has made me come eat it with him for over a week straight, I decided to stay behind."

"Is his arm getting better?"

"Yeah, but it's not totally healed yet. I'm so sick of him staying in bed all day. It's not like his arm bone's connected to his leg bone…he can get up. I'm sick of serving him like a dog," but a smile passed her face before quickly being hidden.

"You're more tolerant of him than anyone would suspect," said Ino, trying to prevent a smirk from appearing on her face. "You're almost like a caring…girlfriend…"

Karin began to blush. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ino just laughed and left the room.

* * *

Tonight, there was a half moon. Beams of light shown, and the wind blew, ruffling the grass. A figure waited, sitting and staring at the clear midnight sky. He wondered if she was going to show up. Although his face didn't show it, he was hoping with all his heart she would. He pulled out a lighter and a cigarette, about to light it, but she came. "Hey." 

"Hey," came his reply. "You came."

"Yeah," she said. She sat down to level with him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Not yet." She sighed. "Can I show you something first?"

"Sure, anything." He remembered when he was younger, when he first realized that he was in love with Ino. They were both different and younger back then. It was before he had met Temari, and he never thought he would, or could, be able to go this far with Ino.

"Okay, but you can't promise to…freak out or anything."

He sighed. "I promise I won't freak out." It's not like she was going to show him she was a man or anything.

She did a jutsu with her hands, and muttered, "_Moku Jōhek_." A large wood locking wall appeared.

"Y-you couldn't do that before," said Shikamaru, eyes widened. "That looks like one of Yamato's jutsu, but I know it can't be…because only he can do it…it has something to do with the genes…"

She remembered hearing about Yamato. He was one of the sixty people who had been injected with the first Hokage's DNA. All the others had died, and it was assumed that he was dead too, but Kabuto was never sure of his status. "Actually, it is. It's the first Hokage's genes." Before he could respond, she said, "Wait, I have more to show you." She took a kunai from her pouch and ran it through the palm of her hands. Satisfied at its sharpness, she took it and cut the jugular on her neck. It hurt as hell, and she would have to tie something around it.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Shikamaru, pushing the kunai out of her hands, but the damage had already been done. Blood spurted out, running down her clothes, soaking the grass. He waited for the inevitable, but it never came. She ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and tied it around her neck to soak the blood up. "Wh-what are you?"

The words had hurt her. He hadn't asked who. He had asked what."Yamanaka Ino died a long time ago. I'm her clone enhanced with the DNA of the first Hokage and Hidan."

"Y-you have Hidan's DNA?" He shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be real."

"But it doesn't matter does it?"

"I knew you were different…I knew you couldn't be her…you're barely even human…"

That sentence had hit her hard. Barely even human? She had all the feelings a human should have…all the same vital organs, the same body parts, she was a human, just with an extended lifespan. "Temari-san…loves you more than you know…remember the sacrifices she made for you, and go back to her." She smoothed her skirt and stood up, leaving Shikamaru alone in the field to recollect himself and think about his priorities.

* * *

It was late when she got back. She expected the manor to be plunged into darkness when she arrived, but there was a light coming from the kitchen. After locking the door, she approached it, curious to see who it was. It was Sasuke, sitting by candlelight, drinking tea. 

She was about to leave, but decided to stay. "Hey."

Without looking up, he said, "Hey."

"You know, I'm ready to leave whenever Suigetsu's better."

He remained silent for a while. "You can stay if you want. We can make do without you."

"It's alright…I'm sorry, you were right…these people wouldn't accept me for who—what I really am."

He was silent once more. The Uchiha had trouble with expressing himself. "No," he said at last. "I should be sorry…I just assumed that if you thought you really were Ino, you would be like her…but you were more different than I would ever imagine…I treated you coldly because I thought that would bring out her fiery nature in you, but it just made you dislike me." He sighed. "Her death was all my fault."

"It was her choice to come."

"But I asked her to come with me. I wanted to go after Orochimaru…but I didn't want to leave her. He would only let her stay if she let him do experiments on her…she wouldn't leave me…I thought you would be able to replace her, you being her clone…but I was just a fool…"

"I don't understand it." Ino pulled up a chair. "Why her? I used to sometimes get some of her…memories…and from what I've observed, you were cold and unfeeling towards any girl who's ever shown you affection. But why her?"

He took a sip of his tea. "Because we were the same. We were both betrayed by the person we trusted the most. Our wrists were concealed by accessories thought to be there for fashion, but I knew the truth. They were to hide the cuts that we harbored, the pain of loss. But what bonded us the tightest were our hearts that seeked revenge. I wanted to kill my brother, while she gave her all to try to get me to spite Sakura. Anyways, she knows how to be herself to use, unlike Sakura."

"If I could, I'd be her for you, but I can't, and for that, I apologize. Everyone says love is so beautiful…that it's one of the most precious gifts heaven can endow you with…but truly, it's an ugly emotion. The feelings it arouses…confusion, lust, jealousy, anger…but we're shinobi, aren't we? We're just tools. Our goal in life is to serve. I guess it serves us right for thinking we could ever possess anything like love and come out unscathed." This was what her mind had concluded from her short experience in this topic.

Sasuke absorbed this as he sipped the last of his tea. "I suppose we can leave in a few days. Suigetsu will have to bear a little pain. He seems to be better." He stood up. "Good night, Ino."

"Good night, Sasuke." She blew out the candle, engulfing the whole house into darkness.


	8. Chapter 9: Reborn

Author's note: I really suck at endings; I lose my vision half way through writing the story if it takes too long…haha it's fluffy, but enjoy anyways.

Ch. 9: Reborn

"So you're leaving in a few days?"

"I'm afraid so." Sai and Ino were sitting in the kitchen. The village wasn't what she expected it to be, but then again it wasn't disappointing. She had learned not to trust alcohol, and she had seen Temari holding onto Shikamaru happily, a dazzling ring on her finger. So maybe when the dust settled, there was happiness in love after all.

"I wonder how we're going to keep in touch," said Sai.

She sighed and gave him a sad smile. "I don't think that's possible." She put her hand over his. "It's been nice knowing you, Sai."

"You too, Miss Lovely," said Sai. "So this is your decision?"

"Yes," said Ino firmly. "It took me a while to get to this choice. Do you listen to your heart or to your brain? But, I don't want to live a fake life or play the role of a monster no one understands." She had told him what had occurred last night. He was her best friend, after all.

"You may be a clone, but that doesn't make you any less human. People have been expecting you to be exactly like Yamanaka Ino, but you've got your own identity. Mold it into something you'll be proud of. I'm sure that you made the right decision." He smiled at her.

She knew that was his fake smile, because she knew him that well. "I wish you could come…"

"But my place is to stay here," finished Sai. He reached into his pack and pulled out a sketch pad. "I want you to have this." He pushed it forward.

"But this is your sketch pad," said Ino, staring at it wide eyed. "I mean, there's got to be months of hard work put into it."

"Yes, and I'd like for you to have it." She was about to flip through it, but he stopped her. "Wait until you've gone. Promise me, okay?"

She nodded. "I promise." She put it away in her bag. "Will you see me before I leave?"

He shook his head. "I have a mission that I'm departing for tonight. This is probably the last time I'll see you."

"Sai, can you do one last thing for me?" asked Ino.

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could just make a grave for Ino…next to her father's?" The funeral that was held was bigger than she expected. She had went alone when she was still angry with everyone. Even if she didn't know the man, she wanted to pay her respects to the father of the woman she was modeled after.

"Of course."

"So I guess this is good bye."

"I guess so."

"Good bye, then Sai." She reached up and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you, maybe, Miss Lovely." As he left the place, he could feel something in him shatter. The books he read could never describe what he felt. Maybe Tsunade could fix a broken heart.

[insert ruler

"Ah, Sasuke…?" asked Suigetsu, panting. It was their third day walking away from the village. It was now time to find Itachi.

"What is it this time, Suigetsu?" asked Sasuke.

"Can we just…stop for a second?" Out of everyone else, his pack was the largest. He had tried to cram as many bottles of imported, non-mineral water into it as he could. Plus, Zabuza's sword was not feather, either.

"Geezes, it's your fault for carrying all of that crap," complained Karin.

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised you can walk so far with your big mouth," smirked Suigetsu.

"Oh really?" She kicked him right in the family jewels.

"SHIT! I can't turn that area into water!" He started tearing up as he fell to the ground as Karin smiled triumphantly.

Sasuke sighed. Those two would never stop. Juugo looked amused, and Ino just laughed. It was settled. They were going to take a break. Anyways, it wasn't like Suigetsu would be able to get up for another two hours. "Well, let's eat, then," said Sasuke.

They all reached into their bags (except Suigetsu) for food. As she took out her third day package of food, a book fell out.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Karin.

"I dunno," said Ino. She opened to the first page. It was a picture of her, color and all. There were more pictures. Some were of mountains and flowers, others even included pictures of Sasuke and the team, and one even had Karin and Suigetsu bickering, but most of them were of her in different poses. The last picture was one of Ino and Sai, together, smiling.

"That's Sai, isn't it?" pointed Karin. "I knew he was an artist or something. Did he make it for you?"

"Yeah," said Ino. She turned the picture over and saw there was writing on the back. It said:

_Miss Lovely,_

_I cannot say that anyone has taught me more than you have. By the time you've read this, we will probably have a great deal of distance between us. I started this book shortly after I met you. Your innocence when we first met astounded me, but as you flip through, your eyes show that you have matured and learned how rough life can really be. Life has been most unfair to you, the person who is the most undeserving of it._

_Ever since I came to Konoha, I've been unraveling each feeling as I go along, but there was one that always escaped my grasps. But through you, I had a taste of what it really was. You can learn only so much from words. By the time I've given this to you, I would have already felt heartbreak. It is a pity that we realize the things we have been blind to for so long when the time to depart comes. _

_I have never truly believed in fate, but as I write this, a spark of belief has awoken in me. It was fate that we met, and I hope fate brings us together again. There hasn't ever been a time when I've needed to write these words, but here they are: I love you. Remember me._

_Yours truly,_

_Sai_

She closed the pad and returned it to her bag. "Sai says he loves me," said Ino, in amazement.

"OoO," said Karin. "Well, it's a little too late to go back."

Suigetsu was finally up from the ground. "Ah, poor unfortunate lovers, finally realizing their love, only to have already departed," he said dramatically.

"No," said Ino. "I'm sick of getting the short end of things. I'm going to go back. If it's alright with you, that is, Sasuke?" She looked at him.

"Go. It's your choice," nodded Sasuke.

"I'm going to miss you all," said Ino, getting up. She had spent her whole lives with these people. Literally. "Thank you, for everything." She embraced them all, hugging Suigetsu the tightest, not caring if she made his arm hurt even more. "I'll miss you the most."

"Right back atcha," he said. He gave her a brotherly smooch on the cheek.

"I think I'll actually miss you, Yamanaka," said Karin. "Good luck." She gave her the thumbs up sign and smiled.

"Be happy," said Juugo.

"See you around," said Sasuke. He gave her a real smile.

"See you," said Ino, waving as she left. She was going back to where it started; not the village, but to Sai, who had been there the whole time.

* * *

"Hey, pretty boy!"

It was late, and Sai had just gotten back from giving Tsunade his mission report. He looked up and saw a figure up at the rooftop. She jumped down to where he was. He shook his head, closing his eyes, thinking the figure must be an illusion. But she was still there when he opened his eyes.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked, beaming at him.

"What are you doing back?" he asked, shocked.

"Oh, why, yes, I am doing fine, thanks for asking," said Ino, sticking her tongue out at him. "I just realized something, that's all." She thought of Temari who gave up everything, only to go through pain at the hands of another. But in the end, she had found her fairytale ending. It was her turn to take the chance. "You were the first person I ever said it to…and I'm hoping you'll be my last. I love you, Sai."

The two embraced and kissed under the moonlight, and she felt as if she had been reborn again, into someone who was sure at last of everything. And though she knew staying here in the village wouldn't work out because her secret was out, her problems melted away as she was in his arms.

* * *

Author's Ending: So yeah...that's my story. Haha, be sure to read A Year of Celibacy and I'm working on a SuixKa fanfiction too, stay watch out for that (:


End file.
